Fixing A Future
by FI.Leixue
Summary: Time Travel, Female harry potter Summary inside . Ron Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Fixing A Future

Summary: Ketika Professor McGonagall,Andromeda Tonks dan Kingsley Sheckbolt menawari Hermione Granger ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki masa lalu sekaligus masa depan. Hermione menerimanya tugasnya hanyalah untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada anggota order phoenix dan menyelamatkan orang - orang yang bisa ia selamatkan

Pairing:

Female Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger x Fred Weasley

Remus Lupin x Nymphdora Tonks

James Potter x Lily Evans

Lucius Malfoy X Narcissa Malfoy

Warning: Time Travel, Suicide, Dumbledore Bashing,Ron Bashing,

Time Travel

Hermione masih mengenakan gaun hitam,saat ia di panggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Ia baru saja menghadiri pemakaman Draco Malfoy. Ya kekasih dari sahabatnya, Harrieta yang memutuskan untuk menyusul kekasihnya yang telah tiada itu. Hermione memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Ia cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Andromeda Black dan perdana mentri Sheckbolt.

"Silahkan duduk"kata Professor McGonagall.

"Jangan terlalu takut, Nona Granger. Kami memanggilmu. Karena ada hal yang ingin kami sampaikan"kata Perdana Mentri Kingsley. Hermione mengangguk. "Ada apa kepala sekolah?"tanya Gadis itu.

Kepala sekolah yang memiliki usia setengah abad itu, membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Nona Granger, Aku percaya kamu cukup akrab dengan istilah time travel"kata penyihir yang juga animagus kucing tersebut. Harmione mengangguk.

"Hermione, Kami ingin kau kembali ke masa lalu dan memberitahu seseoranng dimasa itu,terutama keluarga Potter. Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini"jelas Andromeda.

"Tapi bukankah kita tidak bisa mengacaukan waktu?"tanya Hermione bingung.

"Dengan kau kembali ke masa lalu. Kita bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa Hermione. Termasuk Harrieta dan Draco"kata Andromeda.

"Child, kau bisa memberikan keluarga pada Harrieta"tambah Professor McGonagall.

Hermione mengangguk. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu, segera menulis pun kembali ke asramanya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia juga membawa beberapa buku. Andromeda bersama perdana menteri Kingsley menyiapkan upacara ritual.

Entah bagaimana, Luna dan Neville menemui gadis itu. " 'Mione, kau akan kembali ke masa lalu?" tanya Luna. Mata gadis berambut pirang itu masih merah, menandakan ia habis menangis. Diantara, teman - teman Harrieta. Hanya Hermione dan Luna yang mengetahui hubungan Harrieta dan Draco. Neville memiliki kecurigaan. Hermione mengangguk dan memeluk gadis itu. "Berjanjilah pada ku, apa pun yang terjadi biarkan Harrieta memiliki akhir yang bahagia bersama Draco. Mereka berdua tercipta satu sama lain. Mereka berdua belahan jiwa"kata Luna. Hermione mengangguk.

"Draco tidak terlalu buruk, Semoga beruntung"tambah Neville. Hermione mengangguk. Ia pun segera melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa menyadari Theo,Pansy dan Blaise tersembunyi di balik dinding. Mereka memiliki satu kesamaan, kedua mata mereka memerah. Pansy bersandar pada pundak Blaise. "Wish her luck"kata Theo lirih.

Di ruang kepala sekolah, Professor McGonagall memberikan sebuah surat untuk professor Dumbledore dimasa lalu. Andromeda memintanya untuk berdiri di lingkaran ritual yang digambar oleh wanita itu.

Timeskip.

Ketika mata Hermione terbuka, ia masih berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Hanya saja, yang kini berdiri dihadapannya adalah Professor Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Reason To come

Hermione Granger berdiri dihadapan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang memandang dengan penuh curiga. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Aku memiliki penjelasan. Maukah anda mendengar terlebih dahulu?"kata Hermione. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Kalau begitu silahkan bicara miss?"kata Dumbledore yang ingin tahu identitas sebenarnya dari gadis yang dihadapannya. "Namaku Hermione Granger, Aku datang dari masa depan dan memiliki misi untuk memberitahu yang terjadi di masa depan dan mengubahnya"jelas Hermione yang kemudian memberikan surat pada Dumbledore dari Professor McGonagall.

Albus,

Jika kau membaca ini berarti kau sudah bertemu dengan salah satu murid terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Hogwarts, Nona Granger. Albus tolong dengarkan ceritanya. Itu dapat mengubah takdir dan menghentikan kematian banyak orang.

Untuk membuktikan hal ini nyata, Albus. Aku masih menyimpan Bros kucing yang terbuat dari perak hadiah darimu dari tahun dimana aku berhasil menjadi animagus.

Minerva McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore tersenyum membaca surat itu."Nona Granger, ada yang kau butuhkan?"tanya Professor Dumbledore lembut. Hermione mengangguk. "Aku membutuhkan Professor termasuk anda juga James,Lily,Sirius dan Remus"kata Hermione. Dumbledore mengangguk. Ia segera memanggil Professor McGonagall via Floo.

Professor Minerva McGonagaal segera tiba ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Melihat Kepala Asrama terlihat lebih muda membuat Hermione tersenyum. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu memberikan surat yang di berikan oleh Granger pada kepala asrama Gryffindor. "Bagaimana bila kita berkumpul di Godric Hollow. Aku tahu Tuan Black dan Lupin sedang makan malam disana" saran Professor McGonagall.

"Ide yang bagus Minerva"balas Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall menghubungi Lily Potter dan memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka Informan. "Nona Granger. Aku sudah memberitahu Lily dan James kehadiranmu. Nah pergilah"kata Professor McGonagall. Hermione mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan mengucapkan "Godric Hollow".

Hermione terjatuh sambil terbatuk. Sepasang tangan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa?"tanya wanita itu. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat karbon kopi sahabatnya hanya saja rambut Harrieta hitam sementara wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini memiliki rambut merah.

"Ah ya, Anda pasti Lily Potter"kata Hermione. Wanita yang memiliki nama Lily tersebut tersenyum penuh kasih sayang dan mengangguk. Hermione juga melihat James, Sirius dan Remus yang sedang membuat secangkir teh untuk mereka masing - masing.

Professor McGonagall dan Professor Dumbledore menyusl Hermione. Guru Tranfugrasi itu membuat diri nyaman dengan duduk di sofa. Lily memangku Harrieta yang asik memainkan rambut ibunya. Professor Dumbledore duduk di sofa berlengan samping perapian.

"Aku Hermione Granger. Di masa depan nanti, aku bersahabat ah bukan bersaudara dengan seorang gadis manis berbola mata hijau Harrieta. Aku akan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi di masa ku. Dengan syarat, Tidak ada emosi atau tindakan nekat. Kalian bisa mencari solusinya."kata Hermione.

"Tidak janji"sahut James dan Sirius bersamaan membuat Lily dan Lupin memukul kepala mereka bersamaan. "Kami berjanji atas sihir kami"kata Remus dengan Serius.

"Pertama, Hallowen tahun ini, Lord Voldermort akan berusaha membunuh Harrieta. Ia berhasil membunuh James dan Lily namun saat ia hendak membunuh Harrieta, kutukan yang lancarkan berbalik menyerangnya. Hanya meninggalkan bekas luka sambaran petir di kening Harrieta."kata Hermione.

"Hallowen tahun ini?Aku dan Lily"kata James yang memeluk erat Lily dan Harrieta. "Tenang James, Kita bisa mengubahnya"kata Lily.

"Aku akan mulai dari Harrieta berumur sebelas tahun. Ia tinggal bersama bibinya Petuni dan suaminya Vernon juga anak laki - laki mereka Dudley."kata Hermione. Lily menatap Hermione dengan pandangan horor. "Tidak Petunia membenci sihir begitu pula dengan Vernon"Kata Lily memotong cerita Hermione.

"Ya Keluarga Dursley tidak pernah baik. Aku akan menceritakannya bahkan tidak memberikan kamar tidur pada Harrieta,Harrieta tidur lemari bahwa tangga dengan baju Dudley yang kebesaran . Mereka menyuruh Rieta mengerjakan tugas - tugas rumah tangga."kata Hermione. Lily menutup mulutnya dan memeluk putri kecilnya.

"Saat Harrieta mendapatkan surat Hogwartsnya, Paman dan bibinya sebisa mungkin mencegah Harrieta mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts. Mereka menutup lubang kotak surat yang tentu saja gagal. Hingga mereka harus melarikan diri kesebuah hotel di sebuah pulau."lanjut Hermione.

"Wakil Kepala sekolah kita selalu kreatif"kata Sirius. Di Ikuti tawa oleh James dan Remus. Professor McGonagall sendiri tersenyum. "Saat itu malam hari,Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Hagrid dengan payung merobohkan pintu. Hagrid memberikan sebuah kue dan sebuah surat dari Hogwarts. Harrieta membuatkannya teh. Hagrid juga memberitahu pada Harrieta soal kematian kedua orang tuanya karena Voldermort bukan karena kecelakaan seperti kata Petunia"kata Hermione.

"Apa yang dikatakan Petunia tentang kedua orang tuanya?"tanya Remus. "Meninggal karena kecelakaan dan karena mengemudi mabuk. "Jawab Hermione. Pada titk ini Lily hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Hagrid membawa Harrieta berbelanja di Diagon Alley. Harrieta cukup terkejut, banyak orang mengenalnya. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya di komunitas sihir. Ia gadis yang bertahan hidup. Hagrid membawa Harrieta ke Leaky Cauldron. Disana ia bertemu dengan Tom juga Professor Quirell yang memiliki bau bawang putih di tubuhnya. Harap ingat Professor Quirell adalah guru pertahanan ilmu hitam yang baru"Hermione melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berasumsi kutukan pada jabatan itu masih ada"kata Professor McGonagall. Hermione mengangguk. "Semoga Beruntung Professor Dumbledore"kata Sirius. Hermione menuang segelas air untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hagrid membawa Harrieta ke bank Gringrotts, dimana ia cukup kaget dengan peninggalan emas di Vaultnya. Hagrid juga pergi ke Vault lain. Hagrid berkata itu tugasnya untuk Dumbledore. Harrieta pun tak bertanya lebih jauh. Hagrid meminta Harrieta membeli seragamnya di Madam Malkin sementara ia membeli sesuatu. Di Madam Malkin, Harrieta bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy"kata Hermione. Sirius langsung pucat mendengar hal tersebut. "Dari semua orang, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan putra Narcissa dan suaminya Lucius"keluh Sirius.

"Aku mohon kalian bisa bersikap netral pada Draco Malfoy."kata Hermione tersenyum. "Ada alasan khusus?"tanya James.

"Well, Mereka berdua Soulmate"jawab Hermione. Pernyataan Hermione itu membuat para Marauder kaget. "Putri kecilku dengan Malfoy,Bagaimana bisa?"tanya James.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti."jawab Hermione. Lily pun berdiri. Tampaknya Harrieta kecil sudah mengantuk. "Aku akan menidurkan Harrieta dan bisa kau memanaskan kue James."kata Lily sambil menggendong Harrieta.

James membawa kue cauldron dan menyajikannya di meja. Lily pun telah kembali. "Lanjutkan Hermione"kata Dumbledore.

"Harrieta mendapatkan Tongkat sihirnya. Menurut Ollivander, Harrieta mendapatkan tongkat Holly dengan Phoenix sebagai intinya. Inti yang sama dengan tongkat milik Voldermort"kata Hermione. Sekali lagi Marauder termasuk Lily terkejut.

"Bukan Berarti Harrieta buruk. Tongkat hanyalah alat, Yang menentukan baik dan buruknya ialah yang menggunakannya"kata Minerva McGonagall yang di setujui oleh Dumbledore. Hermione pun menceritakan bahwa Hagrid memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Harrieta berupa seekor Burung hantu salju bernama Hedwig.


	3. Chapter 3

Year 1

Hermione pun menjelaskan bahwa burung hantu salju itu merupakan hadiah pertama Harrieta. Fakta itu membuat Lily dan James berkerut. Menyadari bahwa Petunia dan Vernon sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaan putri kecil mereka. Pasangan suami istri tersebut bertekad memberikan masa anak - anak yang indah bagi putri tunggal mereka.

"Ah Ini saat Harrieta berada di stasiun King Cross dan kebingungan mencari peron 9 3/4. Karena Hagrid lupa memberitahu bagaimana mencari dan cara masuk ke peron tersebut."kata Hermione. James dan Lily menuntut agar Hermione menceritakan kelanjutannya. Hermione memberitahu bahwa Harrieta di tolong oleh keluarga Weasley.

"Molly dan Arthur?"kata Remus. Hermione mengangguk. "Fred.. dan George menyukai Harrieta. Mereka meanggil Harrieta Little flower dan ingin melatih Harrieta di bidang lelucon"kata Hermione. Bibirnya bergetar saat menyebut nama Fred. "Kau baik - baik saja?"tanya Lily khawatir.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kembar Weasley adalah penerus Marauder. Mereka bahkan memiliki toko lelucon sendiri. Fred dan aku bertunangan sebelum tahun ketujuhku"kata Hermione.

"Apa mereka masih hidup?"tanya Lily.

"Hanya George"balas Hermione. Gadis itu pun melanjutkan ceritanya mengenai, Harrieta yang satu kopartemen dengannya. Hermione bahkan membetulkan kacamata Harrieta yang retak dan kehadiran Neville Longbottom yang mencari kodok peliharaannya. "Ah Professor,bisakah kau memanggil Frank dan Alice Longbottom?"tanya Hermione. Professor Mcgonagall mengangguk. "Neville? Putra Frank dan Alice. Apa yang terjadi 'Mione?"tanya Sirius. Hermione terdiam mendengar Sirius memanggil Mione. Hanya orang terdekatnya yang memanggilnya seperti itu. "Mione?"panggil Sirius lagi.

"Ah Maaf, hanya Harrieta dan Fred yang memanggilku Mione"jawab Hermione.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Frank dan Alice?"tanya Remus.

"Pelahap maut ke rumah mereka dan melancarkan kutukan Crutacius pada mereka hingga gila. Neville di asuh oleh neneknya"jawab Hermione membuat Lily menutup mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Frank dan Alice hadir melalui jaringan Floo. " Selamat siang, Aku Hermione Jean Granger. Sahabat Harrieta Potter dan Neville Longbottom. Kami membentuk trio diluar Golden Trio"kata Hermione.

"Golden Trio?"kata James kaget.

"Aku, Harrieta dan Ron Weasley. Golden trio bubar di tahun keempat. "Jelas Hermione.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan ini di dapur sekaligus membuat makan siang."usul Lily.

"Aku akan membantu"sambung Alice.

"Nyonya Potter,bolehkah aku menggendong Harrieta"pinta Hermione. Lily mengangguk. "Hermione panggil aku Lily"kata Lily lembut. Hermione memangku Harrieta di pangkuannya.

"Aku dan Harrieta membantu Neville mencari kataknya. Neville selalu gugup dan takut akan banyak hal. Dalam pencarian kami. Aku dan Harrieta bertemu dengan Ronald Weasley. Begitu aku dan Harrieta memperkenalkan diri kami. Ron meminta Harrieta memperlihatkan bekas lukanya dan aku tahu Harrieta merasa sebal dengan Ron saat itu. Beruntungnya Draco Malfoy lewat dan menyindir Ron soal ketidaksensitifan Ron akan privasi. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua bertengkar hingga Harrieta harus memukul kepala mereka berdua. Ron langsung meminta maaf. Dari situlah persahabatan antara Harrieta dan Ron terjalin"kata Hermione.

"Malfoy?"kata Fank. James mengangguk. Bayi Harrieta bermain dengan rambut Hermione. "Kami tiba di Hogwarts dan Draco kembali mengejek Hagrid membuat Harrieta marah saat itu. Hal itu memicu hal lain yang sebentar lagi aku ceritakan. Ron ,Nevile dan aku masuk ke asrama Gryffindor sedang Harrieta duduk di bawah topi seleksi sedikit lebih lama. Menurut cerita Harrieta, Topi seleksi ingin menempatkannya di asrama Slytherin namun Harrieta mendebat topi seleksi dan ingin ditempatkan dimana saja selain Slytherin. Tentu saja ia ditempatkan di Gryffindor dan alasan utamanya adalah karena Draco di Slytherin"kata Hermione.

James dan Remus saling berpandangan. "Aku tidak tahu, kalau kita bisa mendebat topi seleksi"kata James.

"Aku tahu. Aku mendebat topi seleksi agar tidak ditempatkan di Slytherin"balas Sirius membuat sahabatnya saling berpandangan.

Professor Dumbledore terbatuk kecil. "Pilihan kitalah yang di pertimbakan oleh topi seleksi. Jika kau bisa melanjutkan Hermione."kata Dumbledore dengan bijaksana. Hermione mangangguk.

"Selesai penyeleksian. Kepala sekolah memberikan pidatonya. Ia dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa lantai tiga adalah terlarang untuk siswa, jika tidak ingin mengalami kematian yang menyakitkan"kata Hermione.

"Nice Albus, kau membuatnya menjadi magnet dengan kata terlarang"sahut Professor Mcgonagall. Hermione menceritakan bahwa Harrieta makan dengan lahap, ia bahkan bercanda dengan hantu Gryffindor. "Ditengah makan malam, ia bertanya pada Percy Weasley tentang kepala asrama Slytherin yang juga professor ramuan yaitu Severus Snape yang berdiri di sebelah Professor Quirell. Anehnya bekas luka Harrieta sakit pada waktu itu"kata Hermione.

"APA? Snivellus guru?"kata James dan Sirius bersamaan. "Guru ramuan? Aku tidak heran. Severus pintar di pelajaran ramuan"kata Alice yang disetujui oleh Frank. James menelan ludah.

"Kami pun ke asrama kami. Aku,Harrieta, Lavender Brown dan Parvati teman sekamar. Harrieta mempersilahkan kami menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dahulu." Hermione menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kembali. "Begitu Lavender dan Parvarti tertidur, juga aku menarik kelambu. Harrieta mulai membuka seragamnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku mengawasinya. Saat itulah, aku melihat bekas luka, lebam dan bakar dipunggung Harrieta"kata Hermione hampir menangis. Lily dan James terdiam. "Mereka menyiksa putriku!"kata James. Lily segera mengambil Harrieta dari Hermione dan memeluk Hermione dan Harrieta bersamaan.

"Aku memaksanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Awalnya Harrieta enggan bercerita namun ia mulai bercerita. Setiap harinya, ia diberikan tugas jika tidak bisa meyelesaikanya tepat waktu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan makan seharian itu. Jika ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas - tugasnya, Harrieta akan di beri segelas air dan Roti sisa yang hampir basi. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dirumah itu, mereka akan menyalahkannya dan menghukumnya secara fisik. Jika nilai Harrieta disekolah lebih baik daripada sepupunya. Ia juga akan dihukum. Setiap hari ia harus bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan"kata Hermione. Wajah Lily memerah karena marah.

"Aku sudah meninggal dan Petunia tidak mau melupakan dendam lamanya, sebagai gantinya ia menyiksa putriku. James, aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kakak ku tersayang itu"kata Lily.

"Pernahkan aku bilang Lily cantik saat ia marah"kata James pelan pada Sirius. Remus memukul kepala James. "Keesokan harinya, Saat sarapan Neville menerima Remembrall yang dikirimkan oleh neneknya dan segera memulai kelas kami. Baik Ron dan Harrieta terlambat karena tersesat saat pelajaran tranfugrasi. Saat itu professor McGonagall di wujud animagusnya dan berubah kembali menjadi manusia. Hal itu membuat Harrieta tertarik dan mulai mempelajari animagus dari buku di tahun kedua. Ia mulai menemui Professor Mcgonagall untuk belajar menjadi Animagus"kata Hermione.

"Dia benar - benar anakmu Prongs"kata Sirius. James menghapus air mata imaginasi seraya berkata"aku sungguh bangga".

"Pelajaran kami berdua adalah Ramuan dan itu buruk. Professor Snape memberikan tiga pertanyan pada Harrieta yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh Harrieta hingga ia memotong poin asrama. Semenjak saat itu, Kelas ramuan menjadi momok yang buruk bagi siswa siswi Gryffindor"kata Hermione.

"Snivellus"kata Sirius.

"Aku harap kalian berhenti. Tidak bisakah kalian lihat. Kalian membully Professor Snape hingga ia membenci Harrieta karena ia begitu mirip dengan ayahnya."kata Hermione tegas.

Alice tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang"kata Alice. Professor McGonagall menyetujui hal tersebut. Lily membawa Harrieta kecil untuk tidur siang.


	4. Chapter 4

The Youngest Seeker in century

"Mione"psnggil James yang mengaduk tehnya. Hermione menoleh. "Seberapa buruk akhir perang kedua?"tanya James.

"Buruk, Kita kehilanganmu Sirius,Remus,Fred dan banyak lagi"jawab Hermione. Sirius mengangguk. "Kita akan mengubahnya'kan"balas Lily yang baru saja kembali. James mengangguk.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran terbang dan mendapat sorak sorai dari para Marauder. Hermione menceritakan bahwa Harrieta berhasil memanggil sapunya dalam sekali panggil membuat James berkata putrinya memiliki bakat. Hermione mengatakan masalah datang justru dari Neville, membuat Farnk dan Alice menahan nafas. "Nevile menendang tanah terlalu kuat hingga membuatnya kehilangan kendali"kata Hermione. Madam Hooch harus membawa Nevile ke hospital wing meninggalkan Gryffindor dan Slytherin tanpa pengawasan.

Draco menemukan Remembrall Neville dan Harrieta meminta Draco untuk mengembalikanya. Draco justru melempar remembrall itu dan Harrieta mengejarnya dengan sapu. "Putriku tidak memiliki pengalaman terbang"kata Lily.

"Harrieta mewarisi kemampuan James dalam hal sapu terbang. Sayangnya aksi Harrieta itu diketahui oleh professor McGonagall yang melihat aksi penangkapan remembrall. Oleh karena itu, sekembalinya Harrieta ke tanah, kepala asrama kami memanggilnya"kata Hermione.

"Ops Detensi?"kata Sirius. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ruangan kepala sekolah?"tebak Remus Lupin. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Professor McGonagall membawanya menemui senior kami, Olliver Woods yang juga kapten Quindditch kami sambil berkata. 'Aku percaya aku berhasil mendapatkanmu Seeker'"kata Hermione yang mendapat sorak sorai dari para Marauders. Professor McGonagall sendiri hanya tersenyum. Frank dan Alice juga tersenyum.

"Hari Halloween adalah hari dimana aku dan Harrieta memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat. Kami berada di pelajaran mantra Professor Flitwick dan Ron melakukan kesalahan, Aku berusaha membenarkannya. . Ron menantangku untuk melakukannya. Aku berhasil. Akibat dari keberhasilanku. Ron membicarakanku sebaga Nona-yang-mengetahui segalanya dengan Seamus Finningan dan Dean Thomas. Aku meninggalkan trio idiot itu dan aku tahu Harrieta mengikutiku karena aku mendengar ia mengur Ron. Aku mengurung diri di Toilet perempuan. Seharian penuh Harrieta membujukku untuk keluar. Aku keluar saat Harrieta memberitahuku ada Troll. Awalnya Aku tak percaya namun saat aku membuka pintu Troll ada di hadapanku. Dengan sedikit keberuntungan dan Kehadiran Ron . Kami bertiga bisa membuat Troll tersebut pingsan. Professor McGonagall dan Professor Snape marah pada kami dan memotong poin kami. Harrieta menyadari Luka di kaki Professor Snape. Dari situ, Aku, Harrieta dan Ron menjadi Golden Trio"Jelas Hermione.

"So much for Friendship"komentar guru tranfugrasi itu.

"Putriku menghadapi Troll"kata Lily sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pertandingan pertama hari itu melawan Slytherin. Harrieta mendapat sapu terbang Nimbus 2000 yang dibelikan kepala asrama kami. Gryffindor memenangkan pertandingan itu dengan cara yang baru. Seseorang memantrai sapu Harrieta. Aku meminjam binocular milik Hagrid dan melihat Professor Snape juga Professor Quirell merapal mantra"kata Hermione.

"Aku harap ada penjelasan lebih lanjut mengenai ini"kata Lily berharap ada penjelasan mengenai sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Oleh karena itu, Aku berlari ke tribun para Professor dan sedikit membakar jubah Professor Snape. Hanya saja saat aku berbalik, Harrieta sudah terjatuh dari sapunya dan memuntahkan Snitch dari mulutnya yang menandakan kemenangan"kata Hermione. James menyeringai. " Hanya Potter yang bisa menangkap Snitch dengan gaya"kata James. Baik Sirius dan Remus tertawa kecil.

Hermione menyesap tehnya. "Di malam hari, kami setengah berlari menuju asrama karena kami terlalu larut mengerjakan tugas. Lebih tepatnya aku dan Harrieta yang terlalu larut. Saat kami bertiga, naik ke salah satu tangga, Tangga itu berpindah dan berhenti di lantai tiga di koridor terlarang. Sialnya Kucing Mr Filch, Mrs Norris memergoki kami, membuat kami harus bersembunyi jauh kedalam Koridor terlarang. Aku dan Harrieta berkonsentrasi mengawasi Mrs, Norris sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada anjing berkepala tiga raksasa di belakang kami hanya Ron yang menyadarinya. Secepatnya kami keluar ruangan itu"Cerita Hermione.

"Albus apa yang dilakukan Cerberus di Hogwarts"tegur Professor Minerva McGonagall. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Well aku menyeret Harrieta ke kamar asrama kami. Sebelum Ron menjajali pikaran Harrieta lebih jauh yang membuat kami bertiga di keluarkan"Lanjut Hermione.

Alice pun pamit sebentar untuk membawa Neville Kecil sementara Sirius mengambil Harrieta yang tampaknya sudah terbangun.

Hermione melanjutkan Cerita. Golden Trio mengunjungi Hagrid. Disana Harrieta bertanya mengenai Ceberus. Hagrid menamai Anjing berkepala tiga itu dengan nama Fluffy. Nama Fluffy membuat Frank, James serta Remus pucat. Siapa yang memberikan nama monster tentu saja, Hagrid yang melakukannya. Alice kembali membawa Bayi Neville di gendongannya.

Lebih jauh lagi, Hagrid menyatakan bahwa Fluffy menjaga sesuatu dan meminta berhenti mencari tahu hal tersebut karena ini urusan kepala sekolah dan Nicholas Flamel.

" Aku baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan, melihat Harrieta dan Draco berbicara biasa tanpa tongkat dan perang mantra. Mereka sepertinya berdebat tentang sesuatu. Aku terus bersembunyi, hingga Draco dan Harrieta pergi."kata Hermione.

"Putriku sebelas tahun sudah mengenal pria. Itu mimpi buruk setiap ayah yang memiliki anak perempuan"kata James.

"Terlebih Malfoy"sambung Sirius.

"Aku harus kembali saat natal, Sementara Ron dan Harrieta tetap di Hogwarts. Pada pagi natal, Harrieta mendapat hadiah dari Mrs Weasley berupa sweater dengan initial namanya dan sebuah hadiah misterius. Sebuah jubah gaib lengkap dengan catatan ini milik James, Ayahmu"kata Hermione.

"Ah dia mewarisi jubahku. Hari - hari Marauder akan dimulai. Aku sangat bangga."balas James membuatnya mendapat satu benjolan dari Lily.

Hermione menjelaskan, Harrieta menggunakan jubah itu untuk mencari tahu siapa Nicholas Flamel. Ia malah tak sengaja menemukan cermin tarsah. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya di cermin itu bahkan mengajak Ron untuk menemui mereka. Tentu saja, Ron hanya melihat apa yang diinginkan Ron di cermin itu. Selama dua hari,Harrieta berada di cermin itu, Hingga Professor Dumbledore datang.

"Cermin itu hanya memberikan ilusi apa yang hati kita inginkan bukan kenyataan "kata Kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang mengetahui Cermin Erised yang di maksud Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon dan Detensi

Hermione membantu Lily mencuci piring setelah makan siang. "Mione, kau tidak apa - apa?"tanya Sirius yang tengah menggendong Harrieta kecil. Hermione mengganguk. Professor Mcgonagall mengaduk earl grey teanya.

Hermione membuat dirinya nyaman di ia mulai menceritakan undangan Hagrid. Ia dan Harrieta mengetahui rahasia Hagrid yang memelihara naga di rumahnya bahkan bayi naga itu sempat mengigit jari Ron. "Kami bertiga berusaha membujuk Hagrid. Ron bahkan menulis surat pada kakaknya Charlie untuk mengambil bayi naga tersebut"kata Hermione. Gadis itu bercerita ketika mereka bahwa Draco dan Professor McGonagall menunggu mereka. Mereka mendapatkan pengurangan poin asrama dan detensi. Satu - satunya penghiburan mereka adalah Draco juga ikut detensi bersama Hagrid.

"Kami dibagi dua kelompok. Aku,Ron dan Hagrid sementara Harrieta, Draco dan Fang"kata Hermione. Mereka mencari darah unicorn yang terluka. Hermione juga menceritakan pertemuan Harrieta dan Draco dengan seseorang yang meminum darah unicorn. "Harrieta berasumsi bahwa itu adalah kau-tahu-siapa"kata Hermione.

"Membunuh unicorn adalah hal yang tabu. Darah Unicorn bisa membuat seseorang bertahan hidup untuk sementara"kata Frank yang mencoba menganalisis. Hermione mengangguk. "Kejadian di hutan serta nama Nicholas Flamel yang terus menerus. Membuat ku dan Hermione menebak yang dijaga oleh Fluffy adalah Batu Bertuah yang bisa menjadi Elixir of life"kata Hermione "Awalnya kami mengira Professor Snape ingin mengambil batu itu. Bahkan kami memberitahu pada Professor McGonagall yang tidak mempercayainya dan memberitahu bahwa Professor Dumbledore tengah di kementerian. Karena itu kami memutuskan untuk pergi".

"Kalian bertiga pergi menuju koridor terlarang? Benar - benar Gryffindor"kata James yang mendapat benjolan dari istrinya .

"Malam itu, kami bertiga hendak menyelinap keluar. Hanya saja Neville berusaha menghentikan kami. Aku terpaksa merapal mantra ikat tubuh. "kata Hermione. Frank mengangguk tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Hermione menceritakan saat mereka di sana Fluffy telah tertidur dan sebuah harpa di telah dimantrai membuat mereka tertidur. Mengambil kesempatan itu, Mereka melompat hanya itu terjatuh di jerat setan. Ketenangan Harrieta dan Hermione membuat mereka lolos namun tidak dengan Ron, Hermione merapal mantra yang membantu Ron lolos. Hermione menceritakan tiga tantangan. "Harrieta menghadapi Quirell sendirian sementara aku dan Ron yang terluka, memutuskan untuk memberitahu professor. "Kata Hermione.

"Quirell, bukan Snape?"kata Sirius kaget. Lily menarik nafas lega. Hermione menggeleng. "Professor Snape selama setahun itu, berusaha melindungi Harrieta dar Quirell"jawab Hermione.

"Aku berhutang budi pada Snivellus"kata James.

"Anda berhutang banyak"balas Hermione jujur.

"Ini yang di ceritakan Herrieta padaku. Ia menemukan professor Quirell di depan cermin Erised sedang mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Quirell entah mengapa seperti sedang mencoba berbicara pada seseorang. Disitulah Harrieta mendengar suara yang memerintahkan Quirell untuk mendapatkan bertuah dari cermin Erised. Quirell menarik Harrieta di depannya dan menanyakan apa yang Rieta lihat. Harrieta merasakan batu itu di kantong celananya memutuskan untuk berbohong. Suara yang memerintahkan Quirell itu tentu saja mengetahui hal tersebut dan memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Harrieta"Cerita Hermione.

"Entah mengapa, aku memiliki firasat buruk. Tolong lanjutkan Miss Granger"kata Frank Longbottom.

"Quirell melepaskan kain sorbanya dan menunjukkan Voldermort di belakang kepalanya"Cerita Hermione membuat yang lain shock. "Itu menjelaskan darah unicorn dan kenapa Voldermort mengincar batu bertuah."Jelas Dumbledore.

"Bisa jelaskan?"tanya James tidak mengerti.

"Entah bagaimana cara Voldermort berhasil selamat dari kutukan kematian yang terpantul. Tapi ia hidup lebih dari mati. Ia menggunakan Quirell sebagai inang dan hidup sebagai parasit. Untuk memperkuat daya hidupnya, ia membunuh unicorn dan meminum darahnya untuk sementara"jawab Dumbledore. Kepala sekolah Hogwarts meminta Hermione untu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau-tahu-siapa berusaha menyentuh Harrieta namun ia tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi terbakar setiap kali Quirell menyentuhnya. Memaanfatkan hal tersebut. Harrieta menyentuh wajah Quirell hingga ia menjadi pasir dan jiwa Voldermort kembali menghilang. Harrieta tak sadarkan diri setelah itu"kata Hermione.

"Putriku selamat"kata James.

"dengan bijaksana"sambung Remus. Professor McGonagall menarik nafas lega.

"Masih ada satu kejadian lagi"kata Hermione.

"Apakah ini yang ku pikirkan ? pesta makan malam terakhir."balas Sirius. Hermione mengangguk.

"Slytherin menempati posisi pertama disusul oleh Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff dan Gryffindor di tempat terakhir. Tentu saja kemenangan di tangan Slytherin akan tetapi Professor Dumbledore menambakan Poin - poin saat terakhir. Ia memberikan lima puluh poin untuk Ron, Lima puluh poin untukku, enam puluh Poin untuk Harrieta dan sepuluh poin untuk Neville. Dengan itu, Gryyfindor memenangkan piala asrama. Sebagai tambahan, menurut Fred dan George. Baru kali ini ia melihat Professor Snape tersenyum dengan terpaksa"kata Hermione menutup ceritanya.

"Wow, Putriku baru berusia sebelas tahun dan mengalami semua itu. Terlebih lagi ini baru tahun pertama. "kata James.

"Dia penerus Marauder, James. Ia pasti bisa melaluinya"balas Sirius.

"Hermione Dear, bagaimana bila malam ini kau tidur disini. Ada banyak kamar tamu disini"kata Lily. Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku dan Minerva juga akan kembali Lily ke Hogwarts"pamit Dumbledore. Hermione mengawasi Bayi Harrieta dan Neville yang tengah bermain. Harrieta tampak memberi semangat pada Neville yang hendak berdiri. "Kalian memang tidak berubah ya"komentar Hermione. Alice dan Lily memandang Hermione. Harrieta dan Neville berteman akrab dari tahun keempat. Harrieta selalu memberikan Neville dorongan"jelas Hermione.

"Dan kau bilang Harrieta dan Draco Soulmate? Kenapa tidak dengan Neville?"tanya James.

"Aku juga bertanya begitu. Harrieta menjawabnya. Akan sangat membosankan. Setidaknya bila ia dengan Draco, ia bisa menciptakan perang dunia bila ia bertengkar dengan Draco dan melanjutkannya ke ranjang"kata Hermione.

James mantapnya dengan pandangan horror. "Eww Mione, aku tidak ingin tahu kehidupan seks putriku"kata James membuat Sirius dan Lupin tertawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Year 2

Kamar yang di sediakan Lily untuk Hermione tidaklah besar juga kecil. Hermione bisa membayangkan bagaimana Harrieta tumbuh dengan kedua orang tuanya dan ayah baptisnya. Hermione mengeluarkan dua buah foto dari tasnya.

Foto pertama adalah Foto para gadis yang tergabung pada Dumbledore Army. Harrieta berdiri di apit dirinya dan Luna. Lavender Brown, Cho chang, Kembar Patil bahkan Marrieta si pengkhianat. Foto yang diambil saat malam natal itu membuatnya tersenyum. Foto berikutnya adalah foto ia bersama Fred, Harrieta dengan Draco, Neville dengan Luna sebelum battle of Hogwarts. Terima kasih pada Colin yang mau mengabadikan mereka.

" Rieta aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu. Mereka sangat ramah. Berikan aku keberuntunganmu. Agar kita bisa memiliki masa depan yang kita inginkan"kata Hermione lirih.

"Hermione sayang"panggil Lily sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ya,bibi Lily"jawab Hermione sambil menghapus air matanya. "Oh dear, kau tidak apa - apa?"tanya Lily. Lily menyadari kedua foto di pangkuan Hermione.

"Apakah ia Harrieta?"tanya Lily mengambil foto Itu. "Ya ia Harrieta sangat mirip dengan paman James. Pria berambut pirang yang memeluknya itu Draco Malfoy"jawab Hermione. Lily tersenyum. "Dari cara Malfoy melihat Harrieta, ia terlihat sangat mencintai Harrieta"kata Lily. Hermione mengangguk. "Gadis beramput pirang yang berdiri di sebelah Neville adalah Luna Lovegood."jelas Hermione.

"Pria berambut merah itu pasti Fred Weasley"tebak Lily. Hermione mengangguk. Semburat merah terlihat diwajahnya. "Aku tidak berniat menggodamu,Nona. Selimut ada di "kata Lily. Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih.

Keesokan harinya,

Hermione sudah terbangun pagi - pagi sekali. Mendengar suara tangisan Harrieta. Ia begegas mengunjungi sahabat kecilnya itu. Hermione memandikan Harrieta. "Little Harrieta, Aku harus membuat sarapan untuk semuanya. Mau menemaniku?"tanya Hermione yang menggendong sahabat kecilnya itu. Suara tawa Harrieta adalah tanda persetujuan.

Hermione berterima kasih pada Harrieta dan ibunya yang mengajarinya memasak. Hermione membuat Hotcake sederhana untuk semua orang. "Pagi,"sapa Remus Lupin yang bangun lebih awal.

"Pagi"jawab Hermione ramah. Lupin tersenyum. "Prongslet, kau menemani Mione"kata Lupin yang duduk bersimpuh didepan bangku bayi. Harrieta tertawa. Lupin tersenyum.

Sekitar pukul tujuh mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan selagi menunggu para Professor. Harrieta kecil bermain dengan Sirius dan James. Frank dan Alice pun membawa Neville.

Professor McGonagall pun tiba tanpa kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Beliau tengah sibuk. Kepala Asrama Gryffindor tersebut pun membuat teh untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk di sebelah Alice. Hermione memilih duduk di lantai bersandar pada tembok. "Tahun kedua dimulai, pada saat keluarga Dursley menerima tamu. Vernon meminta Harrieta untuk tidak bersuara ,seolah - olah ia tidak ada disana selama Keluarga Dursley menerima tamu"kata Hermione memulai ceritanya.

"Mereka tidak memukulnya lagi'kan"kata Lily.

"Sepanjang sepengetahuanku tidak. Harrieta lupa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir di Hogwarts. "jawab Hermione.

"Prongslet, kau pintar"puji Sirius.

"Putriku menuruni gen ayah dan ibunya"balas James.

"Malam itu berjalan dengan baik,hanya saja Harrieta mendapat tamu tak diundang"kata Hermione.

"Ini bukan hal yang baik'kan"tebak Alice Longbottom.

"Well, peri rumah bernama Dobby mengunjungi Harrieta di kamarnya"lanjut Hermione. Sirius membuat suara terkejut. "Aku tahu peri rumah itu, Peri rumah milik keluarga Malfoy"balas Sirius. Hermione mengangguk.

"Kedatangan Dobby menemui Harrieta adalah untuk memberikan peringatan pada Harrieta tentang bahaya tahun kedua dan Fakta ia menahan semua surat untuk dan dari Harrieta. Dobby mencegah Harrieta untuk kembali Ke Hogwarts. Termasuk menggunakan mantra melayang pada kue tart dan menjatuhkannya kepala tamu Vernon"kata Hermione.

"Putriku mendapat masalah lagi"kata Lily. Hermione menghela nafas. "Surat peringatan dari kementrian dan teralis besi di kamarnya. Untungnya Ron,Fred dan George yang khawatir pada Harrieta. Berinisiatif mengunjungi Harrieta dengan menggunakan mobil yang disihir bisa terbang. Mereka menjebol teralis besi itu, mengamankan Hedwig dan Trunk milik Harrieta. Harrieta hendak memasuki mobil ketika Vernon menarik kakinya. Fred langsung menancap gas membuatnya terjatuh sambil menyumpah."Cerita Hermione membuat mereka terkejut dengan penyelamatan Harrieta yang bisa di bilang dramatis.

"Mobil terbang, Cuma Arthur yang bisa memikirkan hal seperti"kata Frank yang memangku Neville sementara Alice menyuapinya bubur.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa Harrieta di the burrow untuk pertama kalinya juga menggunakan jaringan floo untuk pertama kalinya dan tersesat ke Knockturn Alley. Untungnya ada Hagrid yang membantu. Di tahun kedua ini, Harrieta juga membeli sekaligus memesan baju - baju baru. Harrieta juga membeli beberapa ikat rambut dan sepatu. Katanya, ia lelah dengan baju second memilik Dudley.

"Kami berkumpul di Flourish dan Blotts. Disana sedang terjadi Penandatangan buku dari penulis terkenal , Gildroy Lockhart. Disana kami juga bertemu dengan Draco dan ayahnya Lucius. Seperti biasa, Ron dan Draco berdebat. Sementara Aku dan Harrieta melihat mereka dengan malas, lebih memilih membantu Ginny mencari buku tahun pertama untuknya"Cerita Hermione.

"Lockhart, Lockhart yang itu. Bukankah ia hanya fasih menggunakan jampi memori. Siapa yang mempercayainya"kata Lily acuh. Wajah Hermione memerah. "Jangan bilang kau mempercayainya"tebak James.

"Well Harrieta juga mempercayainya, atau sesuai katanya, Ia memiliki senyum berkilau. "balas Hermione membuat James dan Sirius shock hingga mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

"Pada tanggal satu september, Kami minus aku. Berkumpul di stasiun King Cross. Ron dan Harrieta mendapat giliran terakhir. Sialnya mereka tidak dapat masuk melalui portal. Hingga mereka memutuskan untu menggunakan mobil terbang milik paman Arthur untuk menyusul Hogwarts Express. "kata Hermione.

"James hanya putrimu yang mau melakukan hal segila itu."komentar Frank. Hermione menceritakan bahwa mereka dilihat lima muggle. "Katakan padaku pendaratan mereka aman"kata Lily yang nyaris panik.

"Mereka menabrak Whomping Willow"jawab Hermione

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER"teriak Lily.


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble

Hermione tertawa kecil melihat tingkah antik orang tua sahabatnya itu. "Akhirnya kau tersenyum"kata Alice Longbottom yang memperhatikannya. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Hermione. Remus yang menyadari hal itu pun mengangguk.

"Hermione Dear"panggil Lily. Hermione menoleh. "Ya Lily"jawab Hermione. Lily pun memberikan tanda untuk Hermione melanjutkan.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa tindakan Harrieta dan Ron hampir membuat mereka di keluarkan jika bukan karena Professor Dumbledore dan fakta mereka berdua siswa asrama Gryffindor. Tentu saja, hal itu mengejutkan bagi yang mendengar.

"Saat Harrieta dan Ron bergabung, aku memberitahu mereka pengumunan yang kepala sekolah. Yaitu Gilderoy Lockhart menjadi guru ilmu pertahanan pada ilmu hitam kami yang baru"kata Hermione. Remus Lupin melihatnya. "Bagaimana teknik mengajarnya?"tanya Lupin.

"Parah"sahut Hermione.

"Bisa di jelaskan ?" Kali ini Frank Longbottom yang bertanya. "Pertama kali ia mengajar, ia memberikan kuis pada kami. Hanya pertanyaan kuis itu tidak berhubungan pada pelajaran . Seperti apa cita - citanya dan apa warna kesukaannya. "jawab Hermione. Baik Lupin dan Lily menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Setelah kuis tak jelas itu. Professor Lockhart menunjukkan pada kami pixie berwarna biru. "Lanjut Hermione. Hermione berhenti bercerita karena Harrieta meminta di pangku olehnya.

"Professor Lockhart melepaskan pixie - pixie itu, dan tentu saja dalam sekejap kelas menjadi berantakan. Beliau menyerahkan kepada kami untuk menangani hal tersebut sementara ia bersembunyi"kata Hermione.

"Ia sama sekali tidak membantu?"tanya Sirius tidak percaya. Hermione mengangguk. "Aku berharap kalian mendapatkan guru yang baik"balas Remus Lupin. Hermione tersenyum. "Kami segera mendapatkan Professor yang terbaik"kata Hermione sambil memandang Lupin.

"Pelajaran kami selanjutnya adalah Herbiologi dan kami berbagi kelas dengan Slytherin. Tumbuhan yang kami pelajari adalah Mandrake. Pelajaran kami berjalan lancar hanya ada satu kejadian yaitu Neville pingsan, karena lupa memakai Earmuffnya "kata Hermione. Baik Frank dan Alice tersenyum pada putra kecil mereka.

Lily menyajikan teh dan kue - kue kecil sebagai camilan. Harrieta kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Hermione tampak mengantuk hingga James memutuskan untuk mentranfugrasi selimut kecil menjadi kasur kecil lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut kecil. Secara perlahan, Hermione menindurkan Harrieta kecil.

"Harrieta cepat tidur di dekatmu Mione"kata Sirius.

"Ia selalu begitu. "jawab Hermione singkat. Harrieta kecil cepat tertidur.

"Siang itu, Oliver Wood kapten tim Quindditch Gryffindor. Memimpin timnya untuk latihan namun Tim Quindditch Slytherin ada disana. Mereka ingin melatih Seeker baru mereka yaitu Draco Malfoy."kata Hermione. Sirius menyeringai. "Tipikal, apa yang di berikan Malfoy kali ini?"tanya Sirius. Pertanyaan Sirius itu membuat James menyeringai.

"Oh Lucius hanya menyumbang sapu nimbus 2001 untuk tim " jawab Hermione.

"Tipikal Lucius. Tak ada artinya jika tak memiliki bakat"kata James.

"Aku juga mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebagai balasannya ia memanggilku darah lumpur. Hal itu membuat baik Draco dan Ron mengacungkan tongkat masing - masing. Tongkat Ron yang sudah bermasalah, membuat kutukannya berbalik mengakibatkan Slug keluar dari mulutnya"jelas Hermione.

"Eww"respon Sirius. Hermione menceritakan di hari yang sama, ia melihat Harrieta dan Draco berdebat. Tampaknya Harrieta tersinggung mengenai kata - kata Draco tentang darah lumpur.

a/n: Happy new year


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Writing in wall

Professor McGonagall mengecap teh hangatnya. Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Harrieta kecil dan Neville kecil seperti memiliki perdebatan mereka sendiri. "Kami hendak kembali ke asrama setelah menghadiri pesta ulang tahun kematian kami melanggar jam malam. Filch menyerahkan kami ke pada Professor McGonagall yang memberikan kami detensi pada kami secara terpisah. Ron mendapatkan detensi bersama professor Snape. Sementara Harrieta bersama Professor Lockhart"kata Hermione.

"Mimpi buruk atau tidak?"tanya Lily.

"Harrieta membantu professor Lockhart menandatangani surat - surat untuk penggemarnya"jawab Hermione.

"Mimpi buruk"putus Lily yang disetujui para marauder.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Alice pun mulai menyuapi Neville dan Harrieta bersamaan. "Kami bertemu di jalan menuju asrama setelah detensi. Harrieta mengakui mendengar suara yang tak dapat kami dengar. Aku dan Ron berusaha mengabaikannya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu lelah. Namun ia masih berusaha mencari suara itu, hingga kami bertiga menemukan genangan air dan Miss Norris yang sudah tidak bergerak juga tulisan Kamar rahasia telah terbuka . Musuh sang pewaris waspadalah"kata Hermione. Cerita Hermione tersebut membuat orang disekitarnya terkejut.

"Legenda kamar rahasia"kata Professor McGonagall.

"Kau tahu soal itu Professor?"tanya Frank.

"Itu mitos yang terkenal"jawab Sirius. Professor McGonagall membetulkan kacamatanya. "Salazar Slytherin memiliki mitos sendiri. Konon ia memiliki kamar yang menyimpan monster. Monster itu akan membunuh semua kelahiran Muggleborn."Jelas Kepala asrama Gryffindor tersebut.

"Ibuku pernah menceritakan yang sama namun lebih bersahabat."sambung Sirius.

"Ibumu selalu antik"komentar James. Hermione tertawa. "Aku harus setuju kali ini"balas Hermione. Siris memandangnya kaget. "Jangan bilang dia menemukan cara untuk tetap di Grimmauld Place."kata Sirius dengan nada Horror.

"Yep Lukisannya masih bertahan"jawab Hermione.

Hermione melanjutkan ceritanya. Bahwa Filch menunduh mereka bertiga yang membunuh miss Norris. Untungnya professor Dumbledore menenangkan Mr Filch dengan mengatakan bahwa kucing kesayangannya itu hanya membeku. Professor Snape akan bisa membuat ramuan penawarnya, saat tumbuhan mandrake milik professor Sprout menjadi dewasa.

Keesokkan harinya, Harrieta dikejutkan dengan anak kelas satu Gryffindor Colin Creveey yang suka membawa kamera ingin berfoto dan meminta tanda tangan Harrieta.

"Di generasi berapa pun, Potter selalu memiliki fans"komentar James. Sirius dan Lupin hanya tertawa, sementara Lily memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Pertandingan pertama semester itu, Gryffindor melawan Slytherin. Itu berarti Harrieta melawan Draco. Sayangnya, sejak awal pertandingan Harrieta dikejar Bludger."kata Hermione membuat mata yang terbelalak kaget.

"Miss Granger, katakan padaku. Siapa yang melakukannya"tuntut Professor McGonagall. James,Sirius dan Lupin saling berpandangan. "Professor McGonagall selalu begitu jika ada yang mengincar anggota tim Quindditch asramanya"kata Sirius.

"Aku akan memberitahu anda nanti Professor. Bludger itu memang mengincar Harrieta. Membuat Fred dan George harus berjaga, namun hal itu juga membuat Harrieta kesulitan mencari Snitch. Karena itu, Harrieta meminta kembar Weasley untuk menjauhinya. Ia akan menghindari Bludger, sekaligus berkompetisi dengan Malfoy mencari Snitch. Setelah banyak manuver berbahaya di atas sapu yang dilakukan Harrieta. Ia berhasil melepaskan diri sementara waktu dari Bludger dan bebas mengejar Snitch. Sayangnya saat, Harrieta hampir berhasil menangkap Snitch, Bludger itu kembali dan mematahkan tangan kanannya. Harrieta pun berusaha menangkap Snitch dengan tangan kanannya dan berhasil, Namun ia jatuh dari sapunya. Begitu Madam Hooch meniupkan pluit tanda pertandingan selesai. Aku langsung membatalkan mantra pada Bludger. "kata Hermione.

"Atta Girl, Walaupun patah tulang, ia berhasil menangkap Snitch."kata James sambil menggendong Harrieta kecil. Lily memukul kepala James.

"Lily putrimu benar - benar extreme"komentar Alice.

"Saat itu banyak orang yang mengerubungi Harrieta, termasuk Lockhart. Ia ingin menyembuhkan Harrieta yang tentu saja di tolak oleh Harrieta,Namun Lockhart tetap saja masih memaksa dan hasilnya ia menghilangkan seluruh tulang tangan Harrieta."kata Hermione.

"IA MENGHILANGKAN SELURUH TANGAN PUTRIKU! "teriak Lily. Ditempat yang jauh Gilderoy Lockhart muda merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin.


	9. Chapter 9

Parselmouth

Hermione menceritakan bahwa Harrieta harus tinggal satu malam di hospital wings. Harrieta mendapat tamu tak di undang. Ternyata yang memantrai bludger itu adalah Dobby, peri rumah. Ia melakukannya agar Harrieta kembali ke keluarga Dursley.

"Sebelum Dobby, menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Para professor membawa seseorang yang di bekukan"kata Hermione.

"Seseorang?! kali ini korbannya manusia?"kata Alice Longbottom kaget. Hermione mengganguk. "Colin Creevey"Hermione memberitahu korban yang membeku tersebut.

Hermione menceritakan pasca kejadian tersebut. Professor Lockhart dengan izin dari kepala sekolah, mengadakan kelas duel. Professor Lockhart memilih Harrieta dan Professor Snape memilih Draco.

"Seharusnya semua baik - baik saja, sampai Malfoy menggunakan sebuah mantra untuk memunculkan ular. Tanpa di sadari Harrieta mulai berbicara dalam bahasa ular. "kata Hermione.

"Maksudmu Harrieta seorang Parselmouth"kata Lupin. Hermione mengangguk. Ketika Hermione hendak melanjutkan ceritanya. Suara perapian terdengar. "Maaf mengganggu , tapi Lord Voldermort mengetahui kau disini"kata Professor Dumbledore. Hermione segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengucapkan mantra, "Peter baru saja dari sini"kata Hermione yang melihat jejak kaki tikus. "Huh kenapa peter harus bersembunyi?"kata James bingung.

Hermione terdiam. "Professor Dumbledore, Kau memberitahu professor Snape keberadaanku disini'kan ? Professor bisakah kau memanggil Professor Snape kemari"pinta Hermione.

Kepala sekolah itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju perapian. Begitu kepala sekolah itu pergi, Hermione berdiri sambil memandang para Marauder. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu pada kalian?"kata Hermione penuh tekad. James selaku pemimpin Marauder mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kalian meminta maaf pada professor Snape. Aku mohon. Aku akan menyelamatkan semua orang. Kebencian professor Snape pada kalian khususnya pada James. Membuatnya melihat Harrieta sebagai karbon kopimu James. Ia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Harrieta juga putri Lily"kata Hermione. James mengangguk. Sirius dan Remus saling berpandangan dan mengangguk.

Hermione kembali mengayunkan tongkatnya. "Revelio"rapal Hermione. Mantra itu memunculkan sosok Lucius yang bersembunyi. Lily dan Alice menggendong anak - anak mereka. Frank dan Remus berdiri di depan Hermione dengan tongkat mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Mudblood bisa mengetahui mantra itu"kata Lucius dengan arogan.

"Panggil aku semaumu. Malfoy jika kau masih mengikuti jalan Voldermort. Keluarga Malfoy akan hancur. Kau akan kehilangan segalanya pada akhirnya. Kau tahu putramu Draco Malfoy mencintai Harrieta Potter dari mereka pertama bertemu. Draco yang juga mendapat perintah dari Voldermort untuk membunuh Professor Dumbledore. Harrietalah yang melindungi Draco dari kutukan kematian yang akan dilemparkan Rabastan. Seminggu kemudian Draco bunuh diri di samping nisan Harrieta . Atau Istrimu yang menjadi gila setelah kematian Draco. Lucius kau berpikirlah Jernih. Lord Voldermort memang keturunan Slytherin, tapi ia Halfblood. Ayahnya Muggle, Ibunya hampir menjadi Squib"kata Hermione seakan - akan mengeluarkan apa yang dipendam selama ini.

Kepala keluarga Malfoy itu terdiam. "Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"tanya Lucius.

"Aku seorang occumelncy yang ulung berbohonglah"kata Hermione.

"Lucius, Bawa Narcissa dan Draco kemari. Kita cari tahu solusi semua ini dari cerita Hermione"kata Lily lembut. James mengiyakan. Kepala Keluarga Malfoy pu berapprate dari sana.

"Sirius, apa Regulus masih hidup?"tanya Hermione. Sirius mengangguk. "Bisa kau panggil Kreacher dan Regulus kemari?"kata Hermione. Sirius hanya mengangguk dan menggunakan Cermin untuk menghubungi adiknya tersebut.


	10. Chapter 10

Forgiveness

Selagi mereka menunggu yang lain, Hermione menceritakan kisah Harrieta yang melepaskan seekor ular di kebun binatang tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia bicara dalam bahasa ular. "Harrieta menganggap bagi seorang penyihir adalah hal biasa bagi mereka untuk dapat berbicara dengan ular"kata Hermione.

"Tidak ada yang menjelaskan pada putriku?"kata Lily khawatir. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah tentu berita tentang Harrieta yang seorang Parselmouth dan ada kemungkinan bahwa ia adalah pewaris Slytherin juga penyihir gelap. Tersebar luas. Hanya kembar Fred dan George Weasley yang bisa membuat lelucon dari hal tersebut"kata Hermione.

Regulus bersama Kreacher pun tiba. Adik Sirius itu terlihat bingung. "Regulus, Aku Hermione Granger. Aku tahu kau seorang pelahap maut juga aku tahu fakta bahwa kau akan mengkhianati Voldermort kelak. Aku tahu kau mengetahui kelemahan terbesar Voldermort namun tidak mengetahui cara menghancurkannya. Aku mohon dengarkan aku. "kata Hermione menjelaskan dirinya sendiri. Regulus mengangguk. Kreacher melihat mereka dengan bingung.

"Reg, kami baru membahas tahun kedua Harrieta."tambah Sirius. Regulus mengangguk. Lily membuatkan teh untuk tamu baru tersebut.

Suara perapian kembali terdengar. Professor Dumbledore membawa Professor Snape. Hermione memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. "Professor Snape, Aku mohon dengarkan aku."kata Hermione namun Severus Snape memasang wajah dingin.

"Professor kau memintanya untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Lily. Namun Lord Voldermort tidak akan memberikan kesempatan padanya. Jika pun Lord Voldermort membiarkannya hidup. Apa kau pikir Lily akan minggir dan memberikan jalan padanya untuk membunuh putrinya"kata Hermione."Professor, setelah kematian anda. Harrieta menghormati anda. Hal yang tak pernah ia akui selama anda hidup"

Bibir Severus Snape bergetar. "Apa? Bagaimana? "kata Severus pelan. "Professor, bantu aku mengubah semuanya"pinta Hermione. James Potter berdir menghampiri Severus Snape.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku saat di Hogwarts"kata James yang diikuti oleh Sirius dan Lupin. Severus mengangguk. "Aku juga minta maaf Lily karena kata - kataku"kata Severus Snape.

Lily menyerahkan Harrieta yang tertidur pada Lupin. Ia pun memeluk sahabat pertamanya itu. "Aku hanya senang sahabatku kembali"kata Lily. Regulus pun meminta Kreacher untuk membuatkan teh untuk semua orang. Professor McGonagall membuat ringkasan singkat tentang apa yang terjadi di tahun kedua untuk Regulus dan Severus.

Keluarga Malfoy pun tiba. Narcissa dan Lily ternyata berteman baik, namun pernikahan Narcissa dengan Lucius memaksa mereka untuk tidak saling mengirim kabar. Bayi Draco pun melihat Bayi Harrieta yang tengah tertidur dengan penasaran. Hermione tersenyum melihat itu.

"Harrieta, Aku dan Ron berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil membahas masalah kamar rahasia, saat Draco menegur kami dari atas tangga. Draco mendapatkan informasi dari ayahnya bahwa kamar rahasia pernah terbuka dan menewaskan seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Draco juga menambahkan ancamannya padaku. Ron mengira bahwa Dracolah pewaris Slytherin terlebih kedudukan Draco sebagai Ice Prince Slytherin. Kecurigaan itu membuat aku mengusulkan menggunakan ramuan polyjuice untuk memasuk asrama Slytherin. Kami sering berkumpul di kamar mandi wanita tak terpakai. "cerita Hermione.

"Kau membuat ramuan Polyjuice saat usiamu 12 tahun."kata Professor Snape kagum. Wajah Hermione memerah. "Well, sedikit kesalahan teknis mengakibatkan aku harus masuk rumah sakit. Rambut yang kukira milik Bluestrode ternyata milik kucing ."balas Hermione malu.

"Kau berbakat sayang"kata Lily. Hermione pun melanjutkan ceritanya tentang serangan kedua yang dialami siswa Hufflepuff dan Hantu Nick. Bersamaan dengan itu Harrieta menemukan buku diary dengan T. .

"Buku Diary itu aneh, saat Harrieta menulis di diary tersebut. Diary itu menulis balasannya. Bahkan saat Harrieta bertanya tentang kamar rahasia. Buku itu menuduh Hagridlah pelakunya. "cerita Hermione.

"Hagrid tidak mungkin melakukan itu"kata Sirius.

"Diary itu adalah benda kegelapan"kata Regulus yang disetujui oleh Lucius dan Snape.

"Aku dan Harrieta berniat menanyakan masalah ini pada Hagrid langsung namun kami mendapat kabar bahwa dewan menskors Professor Dumbledore. Saat kami berkunjung ke rumah Hagrid . Perdana Mentri sihir menangkap Hagrid. Hagrid hanya memberikan pesan untuk mengikuti laba - laba"kata Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

Bravery Of Gryffindor

Hermione menceritakan kegillaan Harrieta dan Ron yang mengikuti laba - laba hingga mereka bertemu Aragog yang memberikan mereka petunjuk dan membuat mereka keluar dari sarang laba - laba dengan selamat. Fakta itu membuat Alice Longbottom menggelengkan kepala. "Officially, Putrimu memang extreme"kata Alice.

"Keesokkan harinya, Saat Harrieta kembali ke asrama sehabis latihan, Seseorang mengambil buku diary itu dari trunknya. Saat makan malam, Kamar rahasia memakan korban lagi. Seorang Muggleborn dari Hufflepuff dan Hantu Nick-kepala-hampir- putus."Cerita Hermione.

"Mereka membeku?"tanya Lucius. Hermione mengangguk. "Kami kembali ke asrama kami dan beristirahat. Seusai sarapan, Aku menuju perpustakaan dan berjanji pada Harrieta untuk datang ke pertandingan Quindditch. Namun pertandingan di batalkan. Ada seorang siswa yang di bekukan lagi. Aku menjadi Korban kamar rahasia"Cerita Hermione.

"Kau Serius Mione?"kata Lily khawatir. Hermione mengangguk. "Tak terlalu buruk, aku bisa mendengar Ron dan Harrieta mengunjungiku. Hanya berharap mereka mendapatkan petunjukku"balas Hermione. Dengan gabungan petunjuk dari Aragog dan petunjuk dariku. Harrieta bisa menduga dimana dan apa monster di kamar rahasia. Ditambah Tulisan darah dengan bunyi 'Tulangnya akan selamanya tinggal di kamar rahasia' dan Ginny Weasley yang diambil menjadi korban, membuat Harrieta dan Ron menemui Lockhart yang berkemas pergi.

"Ia berniat kabur"respon Narcissa dengan tatapan horror. Hermione mengangguk. "Ron dan Harrieta harus menodongnya ke kamar mandi perempuan yang di hantui Mrtyle Merana. Mrtyle adalah gadis yang menjadi korban kamar rahasia. Harrieta menemukan keran dengan ukiran ular dan membuka kamar rahasia dengan parselmouth"Cerita Hermione.

"Kamar Rahasia milik Slytherin ada di kamar mandi perempuan"kata Lucius yang merasa itu konyol. Hermione mengangkat bahunya. "Ron menjatuhkan Lockhartuntuk pertama kali memasuki kamar rahasia. Setelah itu Ron dan Harrieta menyusul. Hanya saja, Lockhart merebut tongkat rusak milik Ron dan mengakui bahwa seluruh petualangan di buku yang ia tulis. Ia mencuri ingatan mereka dan memasang jampi memori. Kali ini ia berniat melakukan hal yang sama. Namun Tongkat milik Ron yang rusak menyebabkan mantranya berbalik dan mengakibatkan beberapa batuan runtuh memisahkan Ron dan Harrieta. "kata Hermione.

"Dia melakukan apa?"kata Lily emosi. "Pertama menghilangkan tulang putriku. Kedua ia berniat menghapus ingatan milik Putriku!". James yang terpesona dengan Lily tersenyum. " Lily sayang, kau seksi saat sedang marah"kata James yang mendapatkan pukulan di kepala dari Lily. Sirius dan Remus hanya meringis.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa Harrieta menemukan Ginny yang tak sadarkan diri dengan seseorang. Orang itu mengambil tongkat milik Harrieta dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Tom Marvolo Riddle yang bisa anagramkan menjadi I AM LORD VOLDERMORT. Ketiga Death Eater yang berada diruangan itu menahan nafas mereka.

"Tom mengakui bahwa ia pewaris Slytherin dan yang membuka kamar rahasia baik sekarang maupun di masa lalu. Ia pun memanggil Basilik yang bersembunyi di kamar rahasia "kata Hermione.

"Basilik bersembunyi di Hogwarts."kata Professor McGonagall ngeri. "Pantas saja Harry bisa mengerti suara - suara aneh"kata Remus.

Harmione menceritakan bahwa Professor Dumbledore mengirim Fawkes dan topi seleksi untuk membantu Harrieta. Phoenix milik kepala sekolah itu berhasil membuat Basilik itu buta sementara Harrieta berhasil mengeluarkan pedang milik Godric Gryffindor dari topi seleksi.

"Harrieta membunuh Basilik itu dengan cara, Menusukkan pedang itu ke langit - langit mulut Basilik menyebabkan lengannya tertusuk taring Basilik. Sialnya Taring tersebut menancap di lengan Harrieta. Dengan menggunaka Taring milik Basilik. Harrieta menusuk buku diary tersebut menyebabka Tom Riddle menghilang dan buku itu mengeluarkan tinta yang sangat banyak. Air mata Fawkes yang menetralkan segala racun"kata Hermione.

"Buku Diary itu Hocrux"kata Dumbledore. Hermione mengangguk.

"Professor Dumbledore menceritakan bahwa Lucius Malfoylah yang meletakkan buku diary tersebut ke tumpukan buku milik Ginny. "Kata Hermione.

"Tunggu Lucius, Bukankah diari yang dimaksud ada diruang kerjamu. Aku menolak kembali ke manor selama benda gelap itu ada didalam rumah."kata Narcissa.

"Aku dan Lucius akan menyingkirkannya Cissa"kata Severus. Remus Lupin pun ikut. "Ah Professor, Api Fiendfyre juga bisa menghancurkan Hocrux"kata Hermione.

Malam itu, Rumah di Godric Hollow sangat ramai. Bayi Draco yang tidur disebelah Bayi Harrieta. Alice yang menggendong Neville. Lily dan Narcissa yang saling berbincang. Hermione pun tertidur di sofa membuat James menggendongnya menuju kamar tamu bersama Frank.


	12. Chapter 12

Third Year

Malam itu, Narcissa meminta Dobby untuk membuat makan malam. Bayi Draco, Bayi Harrieta dan Bayi Neville bermain dengan Sirius dalam wujud animagusnya. Severus, Lucius dan Remus baru saja kembali. Hermione menulis catatan - catatan kecil. "Nona Granger, bisakah kita mulai dengan tahun ketiga"kata Professor McGonagall. Hermione menarik nafas. "Sebelum aku mulai, Tahun ketiga akan menjadi tahun terberat bagi para Marauders. Aku ingin kalian bertiga jangan gegebah. Jika kalian bertindak ceroboh aku tidak akan segan - segan mengutuk kalian" ancam Hermione membuat para Marauder merinding seketika.

"Hermione masih tidak berubah, bisa menakutkan"kata Seorang wanita yang amat di kenali oleh Hermione. Ruangan tempat itu menjadi sedikit dingin.

"Hah, Akuilah adik kecil. Dia sangat mempesona saat marah" balas seorang pria yang kali ini amat dikenali Harrieta.

"Maaf Weasley. Harrieta jauh lebih seksi."kata suara lain lagi.

"Harrieta, Fred dan Draco "kata Hermione lirih. Perkataan itu membuat yang lain membuka matanya. "Ayah, Ibu. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian."kata Harrieta yang memiliki tubuhnya. Hermione mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung. "Bukankah kalian sudah meninggal. "kata Hermione.

"Granger, dengan hancur salah satu Hocrux. Masa depan telah berubah. Kami memiliki kesempatan sementara untuk berada disini" Jelas Draco. Lucius bisa melihat jelas tanda kegelapan di lengan Draco.

Narcissa langsung memeluk putranya dan Lily memeluk Harrieta. "Prongslet kau mirip dengan James"kata Sirius. Fred berdiri di sebelah Hermione.

Harrieta pun duduk dilantai, disebelah Draco. Ia bermain dengan versi bayi dirinya. "Rieta, tahun ketiga. Lebih baik kau yang menceritakannya"kata Hermione.

"Tahun Ketiga, Berarti tahun kunjungan Hogsmede. Berarti kunjungan bibi Marge. Kurasa dimulai dari fomulir kunjungan Hogsmede. Aku melakukan barter dengan paman Vernon. Jika selama kunjungan Bibi Marge aku bisa bersikap baik. Ia akan menandatangani fomulir tersebut" kata Harrieta.

"Biar ku tebak. Tidak berjalan baik."kata Professor Snape. Harrieta hanya mengangguk. "Well bibi Marge mengatakan ayahku pemabuk yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menahan ibuku dan menggelembungkan Bibi Marge"kata Harrieta.

James langsung bersorak. "Ayah bangga padamu nak"kata James. Harrieta tertawa, sementara Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Takjub dengan tingkah ajaib James. "Aku keluar dari rumah Keluarga Dursley dan sampai ke sebuah taman . Disana aku melihat seekor anjing hitam. Aku tanpa sengaja memanggil Bus Ksatria."kata Harrieta.

Sirius terdiam. "Anjing itu aku?"tanya Sirius tanpa ada jawaban dari Sirius. "Harrieta tidak mengetahui soal dirimu saat itu" kata Hermione.

"Ia bahka tidak tahu berita dengan dirimu"kata Fred menambahkan. "Berita?"tanya Remus bingung. Draco menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sirius Black, yang merupakan penjaga rahasia keluarga Potter adalah seorang pelahap maut. Ia mengkhianati keluarga Potter dan membunuh dua belas Muggle juga Peter Pettigrew yang hanya menyisakan jempolnya"jawab Draco.

"Kakakku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Potter. Ia juga terlalu Gryffindor untuk menjadi pelahap maut"jawab Regulus. Harrieta mengangkat bahunya. "Remus akan membunuhku lebih dulu jika itu yang terjadi"kata Sirius.

"Itu yang di percaya Komunitas sihir. Harrieta sampai di Leaky Cauldron dan di sambut oleh mentri sihir. Fudge mengatakan bahwa Bibinya telah dinormalkan"kata Hermione.


	13. Chapter 13

Dementor

Harrieta dan Draco saling berpandangan satu sama lain, Saat Hermione menceritakan bahwa Harrieta tinggal Di Leaky Cauldron selama sisa musim panas. "Aku dan keluarga Weasley bergabung seminggu sebelum tanggal satu september" kata Hermione. Fred menyadari arti pandangan Harrieta dan Draco tersebut. "Ehem, adik kecil, sepertinya ada yang terjadi pada kalian berdua selama kau sendirian di Diagon Alley."kata Fred. Sontak saja wajah Draco dan Harrieta memerah dan membuang muka. "Draco menemaniku belanja di Diagon Alley dan membantuku mengatasi buku monster"jawab Harrieta malu.

"Buku Monster?"kata Professor McGonagall.

"Hagrid menjadi Guru satwa gaib"jawab Hermione.

"Well, Ron membawa Scabbers, tikus yang ia dapatkan dari Percy sedangkan Hemione membeli seekor kucing ber Croonkhans. Tepat sebelum berangkat, Mr Weasley membuatku berjanji untuk tidak mencari Sirius Black. Saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa Sirius."kata Harrieta.

Bayi Draco tengah memeluk Bayi Harrieta yang sedang bermain dengan Bayi Neville. Harrieta melirik Draco. Draco membuang muka. "Aku, Harrieta dan Ron duduk disebuah kopartemen Dimana seseorang sedang tidur disitu. Kopernya bertuliskan R. . Dugaan aku dan Harrieta . Kau adalah guru DADA kami yang baru"kata Hermione. Remus Lupin terlihat terkejut. "Dan Kau yang terbaik" tambah Harrieta yang di setujui Oleh Draco dan Fred.

"Kereta berhenti di tengah jalan, karena para Dementor mencari Sirius. Saat Dementor masuk ke kopartemen kami, Harrieta langsung pingsan dan Professor Lupin menggunakan Patronus untuk mengusir Dementor dan membagikan cokelat. Saat bangun Harrieta bertanya siapa yang berteriak. "kata Hermione.

"Well semakin aku mendekati dementor, Mereka membuatku mendengarkan suara kalian sebelum meninggal"Jelas Harrieta. Dobby pun menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka pun makan malam bersama. " Teh?"tawar Harrieta.

"Teh Hitam seperti biasa"jawab Draco. Harrieta pun membuat Teh hitam dan peppermin Teh untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh aku tahu kapan kalian resmi?"tanya James.

"Tahun Keempat, itu pun setelah Draco cemburu dengan Diggory. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal Diggory, walaupun Hermione memberitahuku bahwa ia adalah kapten dan seeker team Quindditch. Tetap saja aku tidak mengenalnya. Satu - satunya Seeker yang aku kenal adalah Draco. Karena ia tidak pernah menangkap satu pun Snitch saat kita bertanding"kata Harrieta.

"Kau ini memuji atau mengejekku"balas Draco. Harrieta hanya tersenyum. Draco mengacak - acak rambut Harrieta sambil tertawa.


	14. Chapter 14

The Best teacher ever

Matahari sudah tinggi, ketika mereka kembali berkumpul. Harrieta dan Hermione saling berpandangan. "Saat makan malam, Professor Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa Professor Lupin adalah Professor DADA kami dan Hagrid menjadi guru satwa gaib"kata Hermione. Professor McGonagall cukup terkejut.

"Professor Hagrid,merupakan guru yang baik"kata Harrieta yang disetujui oleh Fred dan Hermione,namun tidak dari Draco. "Tidak dariku"kata Draco.

"Dear, hanya karena kau begitu idiot menyinggung perasaan berarti Hagrid guru yang buruk. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat"kata Harrieta. Draco menghela nafas. Baik Narcissa dan Lucius menuntut penjelasan.

"Pelajaran pertama Hagrid adalah Hippogriff. Sejak awal Professor Hagrid sudah memberitahu cara mendekati dan betapa Hippogrif adalah mahluk yang memiliki harga diri tinggi. Yang pertama kali mencoba adalah Harrieta. Ia berhasil mengendarai Hippogrif, kemudian Professor Hagrid mempersilahkan kami untuk mencoba menghadapi Hippogriff. Draco sangat sukses mendekati Buckbeak hingga ia mulai menghina Hippgrif yang berakibat mendapat cakaran di lengannya"Jelas hanya membuang muka. Hermione pun menjelaskan bahwa Lucius sendiri yang memastikan bahwa Hippogrif itu dieskusi.

Harrieta pun menceritakan pelajaran pertama Professor Lupin adalah Boggarts. Yang tentu saja sukses walaupun ia tidak mengizinkan Harrieta untuk menghadapi Boggartsnya. "Tahun ketiga juga berarti kunjugan Hogsmede, Draco mengajakku untuk pergi bersama. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa karena aku tidak mendapatkan izin. Jadi aku berniat pergi tanpa izin dengan menggunakan jubah gaib tapi Fred dan George menghentikan untuk memberikan peta Marauder"kata Harrieta. James terkejut. "Peta itu masih ada?"tanya James.

"Aku dan George menemukannya di kantor flich"jawab Fred.

"Fred, biarkan aku perkenalkan padamu pencipta peta Marauder. Padfoot, Prongs dan Moony"kata Harrieta menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Fred yang seperti melihat idolanya. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Malam itu, kami terpaksa tidur di aula besar, Karena Sirius Black menyerang lukisan Lady Fat. Aku juga mendengar pembicaraan kepala sekolah dengan professor Snape yang menyampaikan kecurigaannya mengenai Professor Lupin"kata Harrieta.

"Lupin akan membunuhku dulu, Jika menyerang Harrieta"kata Sirius. Lupin pun menyetujui hal tersebut.

"Pertandingan Quindditch tahun ini, Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff. Suasana saat itu hujan, Jadi Hermione merapal mantra anti air pada kacamataku. Aku dan Diggory sama - sama mengejar Snitch. Namun saat itu kumpulan dementor menyerangku dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri"cerita Harrieta. "Professor Dumbledore merapal mantra patronus dan memperlambat jatuhnya Harrieta. Aku, George dan Ron mengumpulkan sapu terbang Harrieta yang hancur menabrak whomping willow"lanjut Fred.

"Katakan padaku nak, Pernahkan memainkan Quindditch dengan aman?"tanya Lily yang menghampiri Harrieta dan memeluknya.


	15. Chapter 15

Firebolt

Hermione melanjutkan menceritakan bahwa secara diam - diam Harrieta belajar mantra patronus dari Professor Lupin. Sementara Harrieta dan Draco mengganti popok bayi Neville,Bayi Harrieta dan Bayi Draco. Harrieta terlihat fasih mengganti popok mereka. "Kau sudah memiliki sertifikat untuk menjadi ibu Harrieta"kata Draco membuat gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Penjaga lukisan kami sementara adalah sir cadogan. Yang sangat gagal menjaga dengan mempersilahkan Sirius masuk. Sir Cadogan mengklaim ia mempersilahkan Sirius masuk asrama dengan alasan, Sirius memiliki semua password yang telah ia gunakan. Kedatangan Sirius malam itu ke kasur Ron sambil membawa pisau"cerita Hermione.

"Aku berniat membunuh Ron?"kata Sirius Bingung. Bayi Harrieta bersandar pada yang sama juga tercipta pada versi dewasa mereka. "Secara teknis, kau tidak mengincar Ron"sahut Harrieta membuat yang lain bingung.

"Kalau tidak salah, setelah itu Ron dan Hermione sering bertengkar karena masalah Scabber dan Crookans. Ron menuduh kucing milik Harmione memakan tikusnya"kata Harrieta.

Hermione melanjutkan ceritanya dengan bantuan peta Marauders dan jubah gaib, Harrieta bisa menikmati Hogsmede. "Putriku sangat cerdas dalam memakai peta dan jubah"kata James.

"Meski itu melanggar peraturan?"tanya Lucius

"Meski itu melanggar aturan"jawab James mantap. Harrieta hanya tertawa. Hermione bercerita bahwa mereka bertiga melihat Hagrid, Professor McGonagall dan Fudge membicarakan Black. Dan baru kali itu Harrieta mengetahui fakta bahwa ayah baptisnya mengkhianati kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat gadis berusia tiga belas tahun itu down.

"Saat Yule Harrieta mendapatkan hadiah sapu terbang Firebolt tanpa nama . Harrieta dan Ron cukup senang namun aku memberitahu Professor Snape dan Professor McGonagall tentang paket anonim itu untuk di periksa. Dengan dugaan bahwa Black yang mengirim paket tersebut."kata Hermione. Harrieta tertawa mengingat sesuatu, membuat yang lain bingung.

"Woods begitu tahu aku memiliki Firebolt, langsung meminta latihan dan begitu aku bilang sapu terbang ku disita Professor McGonagall. Ia langsung menghadap Professor hanya untuk mendapat ceramah panjang pentingnya keselamatan dari Professor McGonagall."cerita Harrieta.

"Minnie, Tolong berikan aku ingatan pensive saat itu terjadi "kata Sirius. Kepala Asrama Gryffindor itu hanya tertawa.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa Hagrid mendapatkan tanggal eskusi Buckbeak dan meminta mereka datang. Kami bertiga datang mengunjungi Hagrid dan bersembunyi pergi saat kepala sekolah bersama menteri sihir dan seorang algojo datang. Mereka bertemu Malfoy,Crabbe dan Goyle, dan Draco mendapat tinju dari Hermione.

"Pukulanmu menyakitkan Granger, tapi terima kasih karena itu Harrieta merawatku setelah semua kejadian itu"kata Draco santai.

"Saat itulah, Ron menemukan Scabbers dan seekor anjing besar mengigit Ron dan membawa jauh ke dalam Whomping willow."Cerita Hermione.

"Aku dan Hermione reflek mengejar mereka. Hanya untuk mendapati Sirius yang berada disana dan menjelaskan ia tidak akan membunuh siapa pun kecuali Scabber. Saat itu Professor Lupin datang dan melucuti tongkat Sirius. Mereka berpelukan dan Hermione membuka rahasia Professor Lupin yang seorang manusia Serigala. Sirius sangat ingin menyerang Scarbbers namun Professor Lupin ingin Sirius menjelaskan padaku. Bahwa Yang menjadi penjaga rahasia keluarga Potter adalah Peter Pettigrew. Ia juga yang membunuh dua belas Muggle, sebelum memotong jarinya sendiri dan berubah menjadi hewan animagusnya. Sebenarnya sebelum Sirius membuka cerita tersebut Professor Snape datang dan mulai menuduh Konsipirasi pada Sirius dan Lupin, Aku meluncurkan mantra bius Pada Professor Snape"Cerita Harrieta. Gadis itu tersenyum meminta maaf pada yang bersangkutan.

"Jangan khawatir, Jika itu diperlukan kenapa tidak"kata Professor Snape.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa Peter berhasil kembali ke wujud manusianya . Sirius ingin membunuhnya namun Harrieta meminta Peter dibawa ke kastil agar Sirius bisa membersihkan namanya. Namun malam itu bulan purnama dan tampaknya Professor Lupin melupakan ramuannya.

"Ramuan?"tanya Professor Lupin.

"Ramuan Wolfsbane, adalah ramuan dimana peminumnya bisa berubah menjadi manusia Serigala tanpa harus kehilangan akalnya"jelas Draco.

"Dengan Moony berubah, Peter menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur. Professor Snape melindungi kami yang saat itu sangat dekat dengan Moony. Sirius yang tepat waktu menyerang Moony. Aku yang tidak ingin kehilangan Sirius mengikutinya hingga ke pinggir danau hitam. Dimana Sirius kembali ke wujud manusianya dan puluhan dementor disana bersiap melakukan Kiss pada Sirius. Aku menggunakan Mantra Patronus namun gagal tapi sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, aku melihat Patronus rusa jantan dan mengira ayahku ada disana"kata Harrieta menahan emosinya.


	16. Chapter 16

Time Turner

Draco menyentuh punggung Harrieta untuk menenangkannya. "Kurasa dari sini, aku yang akan menceritakannya," kata Hermione. Harrieta menggendong bayi Draco dan memberikannya pada Draco dewasa. Harrieta tertawa kecil karena baik Draco bayi maupun Draco dewasa sama memiliki seringaian yang sama. Harrieta kecil menuntut Fred untuk menggendongnya.

"Aku,Ron dan Harrieta terbangun di Hospital wings. Kami mendapatkan kabar bahwa Sirius akan mendapatkan ciumannya dengan Dementor." kata Hermione. Gadis itu menceritakan betapa paniknya ia dan Harrieta hingga mereka langsung berbicara pada kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah Dumbledore memberikan isyarat agar Hermione menggunakan Time Turner. "Time Turner, Mione?" tanya Lily. Hermione mengangguk. "Well, Sebenarnya selama tahun ketiga, Aku mendaftar banyak kelas. Time Turner yang membantuku menghadiri semua kelas tersebut." Jelas Hermione. Singkat cerita, Ia dan Harrieta pun menggunakan time turner untuk kembali ke beberapa jam lebih awal. Lebih tepatnya, Saat mereka bertiga mengunjungi Hagrid.

Hermione menceritakan bagaimana mereka berdua mengendap - endap untuk menyelamatkan Hippogriff milik Hagrid. "Jadi kau pelaku yang menyelamatkan Hippogrif." kata Draco. Harrieta melihat Draco. "I love you too." balas Harrieta. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hermione bercerita hingga Remus Lupin berubah menjadi manusia memberikan segala manuver mereka termasuk mengalihkan perhatian Professor Lupin, membuat para marauder tersentak kaget. Baik Hermione dan Harrieta mengatakan mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama, jika itu terjadi lagi.

"Harrieta dan Aku, menunggu mereka di tepi danau hitam. Awalnya, Harrieta mengira ayahnya akan datang namun ia sadar bahwa ayahnya tidak aka datang. Saat itu ia langsung merapal mantra Patronus. " jelas Hermione.

James langsung berdiri dan membelai kepala putrinya. " Apapun itu, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, nak. " kata James. Harrieta mengangguk. Hermione pun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. Mereka berdua mengendarai Hippogriff menuju ke menara di mana Sirius ditahan. Dan dengan mantra Alohomora, Hermione dan Harrieta berhasil membantu Sirius melarikan diri.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, Sirius mengirimkan surat izin untukku ke Hogsmede." kata Harrieta.


	17. Chapter 17

World Cup

Seusai makan malam, Draco, Fred dan Harrieta memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Mereka membiarkan yang lain untuk beristirahat secara mental juga agar Harrieta dapat mempersiapkan diri. Tahun keempat merupakan tahun perubahan bagi mereka semua.

"Haruskah kita memberitahu mereka soal Dumbledore?" tanya Fred. Harrieta menarik nafasnya. "Begitu kita memasuki tahun ke tujuh. Aku yakin Granger akan mengetahuinya sendiri." jawab Draco. Harrieta bersandar pada dada bidang Draco. "Jangan khawatir, Masa depan kita sudah berubah. Begitu Hocrux dalam diary sudah di hancurkan" kata Draco. Ia mencium kening pucuk kepala Harrieta.

"Jangan lupakan, adik kecil. Meskipun Ron dan kau tak lagi bersahabat. Kau tetap adik kecil kami." kata Fred. Harrieta tersenyum.

Keesokan paginya, Lily,Narcissa, dan Alice membuat sarapan. Professor Dumbledore dan Professor McGonagall sedang kembali ke Hogwarts sebentar. Fred dan Hermione mendapat tugas untuk menjaga trio bayi.

"Father." panggil Draco. Lucius menoleh. Lord Malfoy itu menghela nafas. "Sepertinya, di masa depan aku akan mengecewakanmu."kata Lucius. Ia melihat tanda kegelapan di tangan putranya. Draco tersenyum dingin. "Itu belum terjadi di timelinemu." jawab Draco memasang topeng Malfoynya.

"Kau mendidikku sebagai pureblood sejati. Tentu saja aku menyetujui itu. Hanya saja.." Draco tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Arah pandangan Draco tertuju pada Harrieta yang tengah berbincang dengan Regulus. Lucius tersenyum. "Gadis itu ya" kata Lucius mengembalikan fokus Draco padanya. Pelahap maut Junior itu mengangguk. "Harrieta dan Granger mengubah banyak hal Father"jawab Draco.

Lily pun memanggil mereka semua untuk sarapan. Professor Dumbledore dan Professor McGonagall pun telah bergabung. Harrieta mengambilkan Sosis, kentang tumbuk dan Telur untuk Draco. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Hermione untuk Fred.

"Lebih baik aku yang memulai tahun keempat kalian." tawar Fred.

"Lakukanlah." balas Harrieta.

"Ayahku mendapatkan tiket piala dunia Quindditch. Ayah mengajak Ron, George dan Aku untuk menjemput Harrieta. Kami menggunakan Jaringan floo." Fred membuka ceritanya.

"Katakan itu akan berakhir baik." jawab Lily. Harrieta tertawa kecil. "Aku yang pertama kali ke tempat keluarga Dursley dan mereka menutup perapian mereka. Membuatku menggunakan mantra Bombarda." Kata Fred.

"Tuan Weasley, tidak pernahkah kau mendengar mantra Evansco?" tegur Professor McGonagall. Fred hanya bisa nyengir. "Entah mengapa aku punya firasat tak hanya itu yang kau lakukan." kata Remus.

"Well aku dan George mungkin meninggalkan permen yang bisa membuat lidah Dudley panjang."jawab Fred.

"Penerus Marauder." kata James.

"Ah seni kejahilan." sambung Sirius.


	18. Chapter 18

Irlandia vs Bulgaria

Fred pun menceritakan pertandingan World Cup itu Irlandia melawan Bulgaria. Viktor Krum sebagai Seeker terbaik, tentu saja menjadi Favorite Ron. "Bisa di parade kemenangan Bulgaria berlangsung ramai sampai para pelahap maut, menyerang Muggle dan Muggle born. Harrieta terpisah dari aku dan Ron. Hingga sekarang aku tidak dimana ia bersembunyi waktu itu."kata Hermione sekaligus menyindir sahabatnya. Harrieta dan Draco sama - sama nyengir.

"Ron dan Hermione berhasil menemukanku bersamaan dengan tanda kegelapan muncul di angkasa." lanjut Harrieta. Lucius,Regulus dan Severus langsung pucat. "Tidak ada yang bisa menemukan pelakunya'kan." bisik Regulus.

"Well kami menemukan Winky,Peri rumah keluarga Crouch sedang memegang tongkat sihir Harrieta dan Tuan Crouch membebaskan Winky saat itu juga." Jawab Hermione.

"Tapi ia hanya peri rumah, tidak mungkin." kata Lily bingung. "Akan ada penjelasaanya bu." kata Harrieta.

Hermione pun menceritakan tidak ada yang istimewa sampai mereka di Hogwarts. "Saat jamuan makan malam, Kepala sekolah mengumumkan bahwa untuk tahun keempat pertandingan Quindditch ditiadakan. Sebagai gantinya Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah bagi tournamen triwizard." kata Fred. Professor Dumbledore menghela nafas. "Setahuku tournament itu dilarang." kata Proffessor Mcgonagall.

"Kementerian pastinya sudah memberikan beberapa syarat Minerva."kata Dumbledore membuat kepala asrama Gryffindor itu mengangguk setuju.

"Sebelum mengarah kesana, kami ingin memperkenalkan guru ilmu pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang baru, Alastor Moody."Kata Hermione.

"Katakan padaku, ia tidak pengecut seperti Lockhart"kata Remus. Harrieta menggelengkan kepala. "Proffesor Moody, mengajarkan tiga kutukan tak termaafkan. Termasuk cara mengatasi kutukan Imperius. Objek Favoritenya Harrieta, yang entah mengapa bisa melempar kutukan Imperius dalam sekali coba."kata Draco membuat para Marauder menahan nafas.


	19. Chapter 19

The Champion

Harrieta menatap Sirius,Remus dan ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ada apa dengan pandangan itu?" tanya Harrieta heran. James menarik nafas. "Kau memiliki salah satu auror terbaik, Alastor Moody sebagai gurumu" balas James. Harrieta mendesah. "Jika ia benar - benar Alastor Moody aku akan bersyukur ayah" jawab Harrieta.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Remus bingung. Hermione hanya mengatakan nanti. Hermione pun mulai menceritakan tentang kedatangan dua sekolah sihir lain, Drumstrang dan Beauxbatons. Ia juga menceritakan tentang piala api dan peraturan tournament triwizard yang baru.

Fred melanjutkan cerita tentang bagaimana ia dan George berusaha menipu lingkar batas usia yang di buat oleh Professor Dumbledore dan berakhir dengan berpenampilan sebagai kakek - kakek. Professor Snape berulang kali mengucapkan kata idiot, sementara Sirius dan James menyeringai. Lily hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pada malam pemilihan, Juara dari Drumstrang adalah Viktor Krum, Dari Beauxbatons adalah Fleur Declaour dan Dari Hogwarts adalah Cedric Diggory. Saat itu, Professor Dumbledore berniat memberitahu lebih lanjut tentang Tournament ini. Piala api kembali berkobar dan memuntahkan sebuah kertas berisikan nama Harrieta Potter" kata Hermione.

"Tapi ia baru empat belas tahun" protes Lily.

"Mom, sayangnya aku memiliki julukan gadis yang bertahan hidup dan memiliki tanpa petir. Itu saja sudah cukup menjadikan aku magnet bahaya" balas Harrieta.

"Dumbledore tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berkompetisi'kan" kata Professpr Mcgonagall.

"Ia harus Minerva atau ia akan kehilangan sihirnya" kata Professor Snape. Harrieta tersenyum. "Kau tahu paman Sev. Saat banyak orang lain tidak mempercayaku yang memasukkan nama ke dalam piala api. Cuma Anda yang membelaku."kata Harrieta


	20. Chapter 20

Dragon

Pembicaraan mereka pun berpindah menuju ruang makan. Dimana Lily, Alice dan Narcissa menyiapkan makan malam. Hermione menceritakan bagaimana terpilihnya Harrieta membuat sebagian besar siswi dan siswa Hogwarts menuduh Harrieta mencari perhatian dan berbuat curang, termasuk Ron. Berita yang di tulis oleh Rita Stekeer pun tidak membantu. Baik James dan Lucius menuntun apa yang ditulis oleh reporter Daily Prophet tersebut.

"Tidak banyak, Hanya menggambarkan aku sebagai gadis gila yang suka mencari perhatian akibat ketidakhadiran kedua orang tuaku." jawab Harrieta santai.

Harrieta pun menceritakan bagaimana Hagrid memintanya untuk bertemu sambil membawa jubah gaibnya. Jadilah malam itu,Harrieta sambil mengenakan jubah gaibnya menemui Hagrid yang tampil rapi. Hal yang tak di sangka Harrieta adalah Hagrid memiliki kencan malam itu. Fakta itu membuat Sirius,James dan Frank meringgis geli. Sementara Lucius, Regulus dan Severus shock. Harrieta mengungkapkan fakta kalau kencan Hagrid adalah Madam Maxine kepala sekolah Beuxbatons. Ia juga melihat kepala sekolah Durmstrang,Igor Karakoff.

"Alasan Hagrid memintaku datang untuk menunjukkan tugas pertama Triwizard." kata Harrieta. Ia memberitahu tugas pertama para juara adalah melewati naga. Para Nyonya di ruang itu terkejut. Professor McGonagall pun menatap tajam pada kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

Hermione yang ganti melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia memberitahu betapa panik Harrieta mengetahui hal tersebut. Meskipun begitu, Harrieta memberitahu Cedric tentang tugas pertama mereka.

Hermione pun menjelaskan secara tiba - tiba Harrieta meminta dirinya untuk mengajarinya mantra panggil. Harrieta menjelaskan bahwa ia akan menggunakan sapu untuk menghadapi tugas pertama. "Dia anak ayahnya." komentar Severus mengundang senyuman James yang saat ini tengah menyuapi Harrieta kecil.

Pada saat hari tugas pertama tiba, Draco bersama Hermione menemui Harrieta di tenda juara. Sialnya, Rita Stekeer memotret Draco dan Harrieta berpelukan. Dengan bantuan para juara lainnya, reporter itu pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku mendapat giliran terakhir dan sialnya, Aku mendapat Naga Hungaria Ekor Duri yang terkenal ganas."kata Harrieta. Alice dan Narcissa pun menyajikan makan malam mereka sementara Lily mencuci piring. Harrieta pun menceritakan dengan detail bagaimana ia menghadapi naga tersebut yang berakhir ia dapat menyelesaikan tugas pertama. Lebih jauh Harrieta bercerita bagaimana Bagman memberi petunjuk tentang tugas kedua, sebelum itu ia masih menghadapi Yule Ball.

Ron pun meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan, membuat Golden trio solid lagi.


	21. Chapter 21

Yule Date

A/n: Author ngebut up date karena mau bikin tiga story baru.

1\. The Curse Of Throne

Pair :Harry Potter X Female Draco Malfoy (Main Pairing) , Harry Potter X Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter X Susan Bones, Harry Potter X Hermione Granger, Harry Potter X Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter X Ginny Weasley.

2\. Demon Queen (Harry Potter X Kyo Kara Maou style)

Pair : Female Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

James Potter X Female Severus Snape

Sirius Black X Lily Evans x Regulus Black

3\. I am 17

Pair : Female Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa Professor Dumbledore mengumumkan pesta dansa dan sebagai salah satu juara Harrieta di wajibkan untuk membawa pasangan. "Aku masih ingat, banyak yang taruhan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Harrieta juga taruhan berapa lama Harrieta mendapat pasangan." kata Fred tertawa.

Draco menyeringai. "Untungnya bagimu, kau memenangkan taruhan dengan bertaruh aku akan menemukan pasangan dansa mu dalam satu jam."balas Harrieta.

Baik Narcissa dan Lily memandang Harrieta dalam - dalam. "Ceritakan." Tuntut Narcissa. Harrieta memandang Draco meminta persetujuan. Draco hanya mengangguk. "Well itu juga moment resmi makan malam, Draco memintaku bertemu di dekat danau. Saat aku sampai disana, Draco sudah memakai pakaian formal dan membawa buket bunga mawar putih sebanyak seratus tangkai. Draco mengatakan bahwa ia akan mencintaiku sampai seratus tangkai bunga ini layu. Yang ku sadari saat menerima buket itu. Satu tangkai bunga mawar putih itu ada yang palsu. Tentu saja aku mebalas perasaan Draco. Setelah itu ia mengajakku ke pesta dansa bersama." Cerita Harrieta. Baik Narcissa dan Lily bergumam betapa romantisnya mereka.

"Very Smooth,son." kata Lucius bangga. Draco pun hanya bisa nyengir dan memainkan rambut Harrieta. "Bahkan ayahmu tidak memikirkan cara itu." Komentar Severus yang diiyakan oleh Regulus.

"Katakan padaku nak, Selain ada yang mengajakmu'kan?" tanya James.

"Tentu saja,"jawab Fred.

"Ah kembang api George" sahut Hermione tertawa dan Draco memasang wajah datar.

Sirius dan James meminta mereka menceritakan hal tersebut. "Well, George ingin mengajak Harrieta ke Yule tapi ia memakai cara yang tidak biasa. Menurutnya bunga dan cokelat sudah biasa. Ia pun memakai kembang api yang kami buat sendiri. Saat tengah malam, bukan sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Harrieta dan Hermione suka masih mengerjakan essay saat tengah malam. George nekat terbang dan memasang kembang api dan mengajaknya ke yule dengan membuat kembang api itu menulis angkasa. Cukup menarik perhatian. Tetapi penolakannya juga menarik perhatian" Cerita Fred yang tertawa mengenang malam itu.

"Aku dengar para anak laki-laki Gryffindor menyalahkan George karena sekarang mereka harus mencari cara lain untuk mengajak pasangan mereka ke Yule" sambung Hermione membuat Harrieta tertawa kecil.

Lebih lanjut, Hermione menceritakan bahwa Ron kembali membuat ulah. Tampaknya Ron baru menyadari bahwa dua sahabatnya adalah seorang perempuan dan mengajak mereka berdua di saat terakhir. Hermione tentu saja menolak mentah - mentah. Begitu juga dengan Harrieta yang mengatakan memiliki pasangan dansa.

Saat pesta dansa, Ron kembali membuat masalah yang membuat Golden Trio benar - benar retak. Ron menunduh Hermione pengkhianat karena pergi dengan Krum. Ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Harrieta karena ia pergi dengan Slytherin.

Sejak malam itu, Ron keluar dari Golden Trio dan memutuskan untuk membuat hidup Hermione dan Harrieta sengsara.

Harrieta tidak memikirkan tingkah laku Ron. Ia,Hermione dan Draco masih memecahkan misteri telur emas. Ia benar - benar buntu. "Diggory datang padaku dan menyuruhku mandi di kamar mandi Prefect sambil membawa telur emas." kata Harrieta.

Harrieta menjelaskan lebih jauh bahwa didalam telur emas itu terdapat nyanyian Mermaid yang hanya bisa di dengarkan di bawah air. Intinya ia harus mencari sesuatu di bawah danau dalam waktu satu jam. Berbekal informasi tersebut, Hermione dan Harrieta segara mencari cara agar ia bisa bernafas di dalam air.

Saat itulah Neville menolongnya dengan memberitahukan bahwa ada tumbuhan bernama Gillyweed yang bisa membuat pemakannya bernafas selama satu jam di bawah air.


	22. Chapter 22

Second Task

Sebelum Harrieta bercerita lebih jauh lagi. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan ceritanya besok pagi. Regulus mengacak - acak rambut Harrieta dan Hermione. "Hey hey" protest Harrieta.

"Jangan Khawatir Pronslet. Itu hanya cara Regulus mengatakan aku bangga pada kalian" jawab Sirius. Fred dan Draco hanya tertawa.

Mereka pun masing - masing mengucapkan selamat malam. Fred dan Hermione memutuskan untuk duduk di balkon sebelum Hermione itu menghabiskan waktu mereka sendiri. "Ada yang kau pikirkan Jenius?" tanya Fred. Hermione tersenyum. "Fred, apakah kita tidak akan menggangu hukum waktu? Memberitahu semua ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Mione, kita sudah terlanjur berbuat ini. Untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang bahagia bagi semua orang. Jangan khawatir apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." kata Fred.

Di tempat lain, Harrieta bersandar pada pundak Draco. "Hey bagaimana kita bisa memberitahu mereka soal bibi Bellatrix?" tanya Harrieta. Draco terdiam sesaat, membuat Harrieta menatapnya. "Kurasa tahun kelima akan membantu"jawab Draco. Draco menekankan kata tahun kelima dengan nada tidak suka.

"Kau masih tidak suka dengan tahun kelima kita?" tanya Harrieta . Draco tidak menjawab, Ia hanya mencium tangannya, lebih tepatnya, bekas luka yang di buat oleh Umbridge. Tanpa perlu berkata apapun lagi, Harrieta memeluk Draco.

Pagi - pagi sekali, Harrieta sudah bangun. Akibat dari kerja kerasnya di rumah keluarga Dursley, Harrieta terbiasa bangun pagi. Ia mencuci wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

Lily dan Alice yang baru tiba didapur pun membantu Harrieta membuat sarapan." Kau selalu bangun pagi sayang." kata Lily.

"Akibat tinggal bersama bibi Petunia, mengharuskan aku bangun pagi." jawab Harrieta. Harrieta pun mengeluarkan Pie daging yang ia buat dari dalam oven. "Itu terlihat enak" kata Alice. Baik Lily maupun Harrieta hanya tersenyum

Tepat jam delapan pagi mereka semua berkumpul. Mereka memakan sarapan mereka. Harrieta berkata lebih baik ia bercerita soal tugas kedua dari tournament triwizard. "Tugas kedua, dimulai di danau hitam"kata Harrieta mengawali ceritanya. Sebelum tugas kedua dimulai, Harrieta menyadari ketidakhadiran Hermione dan Draco. Saat itulah, Harrieta menyadari bahwa yang di ambil oleh para Merpeople adalah Manusia.

Dengan memakan Gillyweed, Harrieta dapat bernafas di dalam air. Ia hanya tinggal mencari di mana para manusia ikan itu menyandera mereka. Namun hal itu tak semulus keliatannya. Ia menghadapi banyaknya mahluk laut. Akhirnya ia menemukan Hermione dan yang lain. Ia juga menyadari bahwa tidak ada tanda - tanda dari para juara lainnya.

Viktor Krum datang dengan mentranfugrasi kepalanya menjadi Hiu. Ia datang mengambil Hermione. Cedric menyusul dengan mantra gelembungnya dan membawa Cho. Harrieta menunggu Fleur namun, tidak ada tanda - tanda kehadiran gadis Perancis itu.

Karena itu, Harrieta memutuskan membebaskan Draco dan Gabriella secara bersamaan. Karena aksinya tersebut, Professor Dumbledore memberikannya nilai tertinggi.


	23. Chapter 23

Third Task

James dan Sirius bersorak bangga untuk Harrieta. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Hermione hanya tersenyum. Hermione menceritakan bahwa saat kunjungan Hogsmede. Ia dan Harrieta menemui Padfoot. Sirius saat itu menceritakan cerita yang menarik.

"Aku?" tanya Sirius tak yakin. Harrieta dan Hermione mengangguk. "Cerita apa?" tanya Regulus.

"Tentang keluarga Crouch." jawab Harrieta. Jawaban Harrieta itu membuat yang lain bingung. Hermione menjelaskan bahwa saat berada di Azkaban, Sirius menceritakan kunjungan Mr dan Mrs Crouch yang aneh. Hermione menceritakan bahwa Sirius melihat nyonya Crouch lemah dan sakit - sakitan yang lebih aneh adalah saat mereka pulang. Sirius mengatakan bahwa Nyonya Crouch tampak sehat justru putra mereka menjadi sakit bahkan beberapa hari Bartemius Crouch Junior diresmikan meninggal. "Kalian berpikir Nyonya Crouch dan Barty Junior bertukar?" kata Regulus. Baik Hermione dan Harrieta mengangguk.

"Tunggu Anak Barty Crouch, pelahap maut? Barty pasti kaget." kata Frank Longbottom. Harrieta menyetujui hal itu. "Well Tuan Barty Crouch senior sendiri yang mengirimkan putranya ke Azkaban" kata Harrieta. Alice, Lily dan Narcissa mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam. Mereka bertiga tahu jika ia berada di posisi Nyonya Crouch mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Beberapa hari kemudian Ludo Bagman meminta kami, para juara triwizard untuk berkumpul di lapangan Quindditch."Kata Harrieta. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa Ludo Bagman menunjukan labirin untuk tugas ketiga.

"Labirin? Berarti mantra pertahanan sebanyak - banyaknya"kata Remus bijak yang disetujui oleh yang lain. "Saat perjalanan kembali Bartemius Crouch senior terlihat linglung dan meminta dipanggilkan kepala sekolah Dumbledore. Karena kondisi beliau yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan, aku meminta Krum untuk menjaganya sementara aku memanggil professor Dumbledore."kata Harrieta. Ia juga menceritakan ia melihat persidangan Igor Karakoff sekaligus penangkapan Bartemius Crouch Junior di pensive milik Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu.

Ia dan Professor Dumbledore ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Krum dan Tuan Crouch Senior namun mereka hanya menemukan Viktor Krum yang tak sadarkan diri.

Harrieta bercerita bahwa ia tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian tersebut karena ia,Neville,Hermione juga Draco mempersiapkan untuk tugas ketiga. Mereka mempelajari banyak mantra pertahanan.

Hari yang di tentukan untuk tugas ketiga pun tiba. Harrieta menceritakan detail tantangan dalam labirin termasuk Fleur dan Viktor yang menyerangnya, kuat dugaan mereka di bawah kutukan Imperius. "Mendekati pusat labirin aku dan Diggory saling membantu, Awalnya Diggory memintaku untu mengambil piala Triwizard namun aku bersikeras untuk kami mengambilnya bersama - sama. Jadilah kami berdua mengambil piala itu bersama - tidak aku sadari adalah piala itu ternyata sebuah Portkey"kata Harrieta. Banyak dari mereka terkejut. "Kemana kalian pergi?" tanya Lucius.

"Sebuah kuburan di Little Hangleton,"jawab Harrieta. Harrieta pun menggambarkan bahwa dikuburan itu terdapat sebuah kuali besar. Ia pun menyadari hal itu meminta Diggory untuk mengambil piala tersebut agar mereka kembali namun terlambat, Peter sudah merapalkan kutukan kematian pada Cedric. Sementara ia sudah terikat di nisan Tom Riddle Senior.

Harrieta menceritakan secara detail ritual yang dilakukan oleh Peter untuk membangkitkan Voldermort. Hermione berjengit sedangkan Draco meletakkan tangannya di lutut Harrieta. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi dikuburan.

"Segera setelah Voldermort mendapatkan tubuhnya,ia memanggil para pelahap maut."kata Harrieta. Lucius menatapnya,Harrieta mengangguk. " Ya itu termasuk anda."

Harrieta menceritakan bagaimana ia ditantang duel dan pangeran kegelapan tersebut memakai kutukan Imperius yang berhasil ia patahkan. Saat mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan tongkat terhunus, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah yang Harrieta jelaskan sebagai prior incatatem. "Aku melihat orang - orang yangmati ditongkat Voldermort termasuk, kalian berdua"kata Harrieta.

Lebih jauh, Harrieta menceritakan bagaimana bayangan kedua orang tuanya membantunya kabur menuju jasad Cedric dan Piala. Ia pun kembali ke Hogwarts.

Tentu saja hal itu membawa kehebohan, karena ia memeluk Cedric sambil menangis dan mengatakan pada Dumbledore bahwa Voldermort kembali. " Ditengah keributan itu, Professor Moody menarikku menuju kantornya. Ia menuntut menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ditengah, pertanyaan itu professor Moody tampak kehabisan ramuan. Efek ramuan Polyjuice telah habis,menunjukkan sosok Bartemius Crouch Junior. Saat ia hendak menyerangku, Professor Dumbeldore dan Professor Snape juga Professor McGonagall menerobos masuk. Professor Snape memberikan Ramuan Verisaterium pada Crouch Junior. Ia pun mengakui semuanya, termasuk dimana ia menyandera tubuh asli Moody"kata Harrieta.

"Tampaknya kalian selalu bermasalah dengan guru DADA, kalian" komentar Severus. Harrieta,Draco,Hermione dan Fred mengatakan "Selalu" bersamaan.

Harrieta pun menjelaskan bahwa ia menghabiskan waktunya di hospital wings bersama dengan Padfoot. Dumbledore mengumunkan kematian Diggory dan kembali Lord Vodlemort yang tidak diakui oleh menteri Fudge. Mentri sihir itu memberikan hadiah Triwizard padanya. "Dan aku memberikannya pada Fred dan George untuk modal toko lelucon mereka."kata Harrieta. Fred tertawa. "Kau penanam modal kami Harrieta dan seperti katamu dengan kembalinya Kau-tahu-siapa semua orang butuh tawa."balas Fred yang merangkul Hermione.

"Fudge tak percaya pada kata - kata Harrieta?" tanya Lily. Hermione menggeleng. "Dan itu semakin parah di tahun kelima" balas Fred.

Harrieta dan Draco saling berpandang, kemudian Draco mengangguk. "Professor Snape, apa ada kemungkinan kau mencintai Bellatrix?"tanya Harrieta.


	24. Chapter 24

Dementor Attack

Severus Tobias Snape terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Harrieta. Tak hanya Severus, Narcissa dan Lily pun terkejut. Menimbang pertanyaan Harrieta, pengajar ramuan itu pun mengangguk. Harrieta pun menarik nafas lega.

"Lebih baik seseorang membawa Bellatrix kemari, ia belum menjadi letnan bagi Voldermort"kata Hermione. Regulus dan Sirius berapprate. Hermione dan Harrieta saling berpandangan dan mengangguk. "Kau ingin menolong Bella?" tanya Narcissa.

"Mother, Alasan bibi Bella menjadi kurang waras dan mudah dipengaruhi Dark Lord adalah karena Rodolphus Lestrange ditambah ketidakmampuan Bella untuk memiliki keturunan" jawab Draco. Narcissa mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sirius dan Regulus bersama dengan Bellatrix pun muncul di kediaman Potter. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black itu tampak bingung.

Hermione pun yang menjelaskan seluruhnya secara garis besar. Sirius dan Regulus pun berjanji esok hari akan mengurus perceraian Bellatrix dengan Rodolphus.

"Kurasa lebih baik Harrieta menceritakan awal tahun kelima ini." kata Fred. Harrieta menarik nafas. Ia memulai ceritanya saat ia berada ditaman merasa frustasi. Tiadak ada satu orang pun yang mengirimkan surat padanya,kecuali untuk Draco yang mengeluh tentang kedatangan Dark Lord yang tinggal di Malfoy Manor. Cerita Harrieta pun mengalir saat Duddley dan gerombolannya menganggunya. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir tanpa menggunakannya. "Saat itulah, Mereka semua merasakan dingin dan langit mendadak berubah mendung. Aku dan Duddley berlari menuju sebuah terowongan. Disana aku bisa melihat dua dementor. Mereka menyerangku dan Duddley, membuatku tidak ada pilihan selain menggunakan mantra patronus"cerita Harrieta.

"Dementor di Little whingging?"kata Lucius. Harrieta mengangguk. Lebih lanjut, Harrieta menceritakan bahwa Nyonya Figgs membantu sekaligus bingung dengan keluhannya pada Mundungus Fletcher yang seharusnya mengawasi Harrieta. Ia bercerita keadaan Dudley membuat Vernon mengusirnya namun sebuah howler dari Professor Dumbledore untuk bibi Petunia mencegah mereka mengusir Harrieta. Harrieta sendiri mendapat surat dari Arthur Weasley,Professor Dumbledore dan Kementerian sihir. Selanjut Harrieta dikurung di kamarnya hingga Alastor Moody dan yang lain menjemputnya menuju Grimmauld Place.

"Kesan pertamaku adalah Kreacher yang tak bersahabat, Lukisan gila Walburga Black serta kediaman Grimmauld place yang kotor. "kata Harrieta.

Narcissa dan Bellatrix menyeringai. "Dia masih bertahan walaupun sudah mati?" kata Sirius ngeri. Fred tertawa. Kini ganti Hermione yang bercerita. Hermione, Fred dan George yang menceritakan tentang fitnah yang dilemparkan oleh Daily Prophet juga tentang order Phoenix. Fred dan George menggunakan alat ciptaan mereka untuk menguping rapat orde.

Selama hari - hari berikutnya, Hermione menceritakan sidang Harrieta. Yang membuat Lucius kaget adalah fakta Harrieta menghadapi sidang Wizangamot penuh. Lily dan Alice menarik nafas lega saat Hermione bercerita bahwa Harrieta lolos.

"Nyonya Weasley mengadakan acara makan malam untuk merayakan kebebasan Harrieta dan terpilihnya Ron dan Hermione sebagai Harrieta, Draco dan Pansy yang menjadi Prefect asrama Slytherin" Jelas Hermione.


	25. Chapter 25

Pink Toad

Tak banyak yang di ceritakan Hermione, kecuali fakta mengenai pengajar DADA baru mereka dari kementerian sihir. Harrieta menggambarkan bahwa wujud pengajar mereka dengan kodok pink tak ada bedanya. Draco pun menyetujui penggambaran Harrieta.

"Intinya Umbridge ingin mengajarkan DADA tanpa pratek " kata Hermione.

"Apa ia idiot?" tanya Regulus. Lebih jauh, Hermione menjelaskan bahwa Umbridge adalah pengikut setia Fudge. Ia tidak segan - segan menggunakan cara apa pun. "Dalam hal ini Umbridge ingin mengontrolku. Kementerian ingin aku tetap diam mengenai kebangkitan Voldermort. Well itu terbukti dalam pelajaran pertama kami" sambung Harrieta.

Fred hanya nyengir. " Harrieta lepas kontrol dan menyebabkan ia mendapatkan detensi" kata Hermione.

Harrieta menarik nafas panjang. "Detensi Umbridge adalah menulis sebuah kalimat dengan menggunakan blood quil"kata Harrieta. Hal itu membuat para orang dewasa di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar, Harrieta menggosok tangan kirinya dengan tak nyaman. "Rieta , sayang tunjukkan pada ibu. "kata Lily yang kini duduk di dekat Harrieta. Ragu-ragu, Harrieta menunjukkan bekas luka yang di sebabkan oleh blood quil. Lily membaca kalimat 'Aku tidak boleh berbohong'.

Hermione menceritakan bahwa setelah ia mengetahui hal tersebut. Ia langsung melaporkan hal tersebut pada Professor McGonagall. Sialnya Umbridge, malah diangkat menjadi Inquastrial agung Hogwarts. Ia melakukan inpeksi pada semua pengajar.

"Termasuk Severus?" tanya Lucius takjub dengan keberanian orang tidak sayang jantung dengan mewawancarai Snape.

"Termasuk paman Sev, Father"kata Draco. Baik Hermione dan Harrieta tertawa. " Well di tahun kelima, Kami berteman dengan Luna Lovegood. Kami berempat membentuk quartet sendiri"kata Harrieta.

Alice dan Narcissa pun menghidangkan cemilan. "Tahun kelima, kita sering bertengkar."kata Draco pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. "Salahkan Voldie . Emosiku mengikuti emosinya."balas Harrieta.

Cerita berlanjut, Harrieta menceritakan usul Hermione untuk membentuk kelompok pertahanan DADA dengan dia sebagai pengajar. Draco menambahkan ia bergabung dengan grup Umbridge untuk memata - matai.


	26. Chapter 26

Dumbledore Army

Alice Longbottom menidurkan Neville, Draco dan Harrieta bersama dengan hari sudah semakin malam. Lily dan Narcissa membagikan chessecake. "Saat kunjungan Hogsmede, kami berkumpul di Hogheads. Untuk membentuk kelompok sendiri" cerita Hermione. Sahabat baik Harrieta mengungkapkan banyak yang tertarik dengan kelompok belajar dari berbagai asrama.

"Fred,George,Susan Bones,Neville,Cho chang" kata Hermione menyebut sebagian nama anggota DA. James dan Sirius hampir tersedak kala mengetahui bahwa nama kelompok mereka adalah Dumbledore Army.

"Ini serius?" tanya Sirius menahan tawa. Fred mengangguk. "Well setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada nama usulan Colin." kata Harrieta. Membuat yang lain mengerutkan kening, meminta penjelasan. "Colin mengusulkan nama Death Army atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Death. Colin entah mengapa sangat terobsesi dengan kematian"Jelas Fred.

Kini ganti Draco yang kaget tak percaya. Harrieta tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. Komunikasi tanpa kata adalah kelebihan Harrieta dan Draco. Baik James dan Lucius membuat catatan mental tentang itu. Harrieta bercerita tugas pertama mereka dalah mencari tempat rahasia untuk berlatih. Beruntung Dobby mengusulkan ruang kebutuhan atau yang juga disebut ruang datang dan pergi.

"Ada ruangan seperti itu di Hogwarts?" tanya Lucius.

"Father, ada ruangan seperti itu. Kita cukup memikirkan ruangan yang kita butuhkan dan berjalan bolak - balik sebanyak tiga kali"kata Draco.

"Hmm sayang aku tak menemukannya pasca sekolah dulu. Ruangan itu cukup berguna saat aku melupakan ulang tahun ibumu"balas Lucius membuat yang lain tertawa.

Harrieta menceritakan perkembang pesat mereka yang bergabung dan tipu daya yang mereka gunakan untuk mengelabui Flich. Umbridge membuat semakin banyak peraturan.

"Sebenarnya semuanya berjalan lancar hingga menjelang Yule. Aku bermimpi" kata menceritakan mimpinya tentang ular, tentang Arthur dan tentang departement misteri. Saat terbangun, Harrieta berteriak dan mencari Professor McGonagall. Kepala sekolah mengirimkan bantuan dari lukisan - lukisan yang ada di kantor. Seperkian detik Harrieta an yang lain sudah ada Grimmauld place 12.

"Professor Dumbledore meminta Professor Snape untuk mengajariku Occlumency. Yang berakhir buruk" kata Harrieta. Lily melihat putrinya dan Severus bergantian. "Lebih tepatnya, karena mereka membenci satu sama lain. Pelajaran itu gagal" lanjut Hermione.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Severus.

"Professor, kau melihatku sebagai anak James saja sedangkan aku membencimu karena perlakuanmu padaku"jawab Harrieta.


	27. Chapter 27

Fixing A Future

Bad Dream

Professor Snape tersenyum kecil. "Aku tetap belajar Occlumency tanpa hasil. Karena aku memulai memimpikan lorong – lorong di departemen misteri" kata Harrieta tersenyum sedih.

"Apa maksudnya ?" tanya Sirius bingung. Draco menggengam tangan Harrieta erat. Lily dan James pun melihat Harrieta bingung. Hermione menceritakan pelajaran mereka terus berlangsung tanpa hasil, hingga Harrieta melihat ke dalam kenangan Professor Snape. "Kenangan apa?" Tanya Lily.

"Kenangan dimana Professor Snape memanggilmu darah lumpur" jawab Harrieta membuang muka. Para Marauder tidak bangga dengan hal itu. Kejahilan mereka kalau itu sudah melewati batas . "Aku tidak terlalu bangga dengan hal itu" kata James.

"Begitu pula denganku" balas Harrieta.

Hermione menceritakan bagaimana ahli ramuan itu, menolak mengajarkan Harrieta lagi. Sementara itu, Harrieta ingin sekali berbicara dengan Sirius perihal kenangan yang dilihatnya namun jaringan floo sudah diawasi.

"Satu – satunya perapian yang tidak diawasi adalah milik Umbridge. Karena itu aku meminta bantuan Fred dan George untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Yang tentu saja berhasil dengan spektakuler" kata Harrieta. Hermione kembali bercerita mimpi – mimpi Harrieta mengenai departemen misteri hingga ia mendapatkan penglihatan mengenai Lord Voldermort mendapatkan Sirius. Tentu saja Harrieta ingin menyelamatkan Sirius. "Aku meminta Harrieta untuk tenang dan menghubungi Sirius" kata Hermione.

" Tanpa adanya Fred dan George, kami tidak bisa membuat pengalihan sehebat mereka. Namun aku berhasil memakai Floo milik Umbridge hanya untuk bertemu dengan kreacher yang memberitahuku bahwa Sirius tidak berada di Grimmauld place. " lanjut Harrieta.

Hermione bercerita bagaimana Umbridge menangkapnya dan berniat menggunakan kutukaan Crutacius pada Harrieta. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana Harrieta memberi pesan tersembunyi pada Professor Snape. Namun pada akhirnya beberapa orang mengikuti Harrieta menuju departemen misteri.

"Sampai disana, mereka menuju ruang ramalan dan telah di tunggu oleh para pelahap maut yang dipimpin oleh.." kata Harrieta menggantung.

"Aku..?" balas Lucius. Harrieta mengangguk. Hermione bercerita perlawanan mereka . Bahwa Harrieta melarikan diri hingga ke ruangan veil. Disana para pelahap maut menangkap mereka dan Lucius memberikan penawaran ramalan untuk keselamatan teman – temannya. Para anggota order dating tepat waktu termasuk Sirius.

Sirius dan Harrieta berduel melawan Lucius dan Rabastan. Hingga Bellatrix melempar kutukan pada Sirius yang membuat Sirius terdorong dalam Veil. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar Harrieta berteriak sekeras itu."kata Hermione.

Harrieta bercerita bagaimana ia menggunakan kutukan crutacius pada Bellatrix. Bagaimana Voldermort datang dan berduel dengan Dumbledore hingga Fudge tiba dan menyaksikan fakta bahwa Dark Lord telah kembali.

Saat Harrieta mengusap air matanya, Bellatrix tiba bersama Kreacher.


End file.
